Oil to the Fire
by IndieChick17
Summary: After a confusing encounter, Ash disappears, leaving Gary to his own devices. What happens when they meet again, both changed for the worse? Can they change each other again, for the better, or will they drift apart once again, this time for good. Rated M for mature language, drug and alcohol use, mild violence, and other mature content. (Smut, yaoi.)
1. Goodbye, Hello

_Hey guys, so just a quick introduction because I'm a new member here and this is my first story._

_Also don't mind my lack of proper formatting, I'm beginning this on my phone but I will fix everything as soon as I get on a real computer._

_If you need something to call me just call me Sunny._

_Male on male, don't read if u don't like and no hate please :)_

_Anyways you came here for a story not my rambling, any q's just pm me._

_This is on my favorite pairing, Ash and Gary!_

_I don't have any claim to the Pokemon franchise or any of it's characters, besides guys I'm poor pls don't sue me. Enjoy :)_

* * *

**Oil to the Fire**

* * *

_**Chapter One: Goodbye, Hello**_

Gary was on another Pokemon journey. That's what Prof. Oak had said before Ash, Misty, and Brock left for the Orange Islands to obtain the GS ball from Prof. Ivy.

Ash wasn't sure why but thinking Gary's name sent a shallow throb through his chest. He hadn't seen the brown-haired boy since Gary's last battle at the Pokemon league. Ash furrowed his brow.

"You ok Ash?" Misty was looking at the younger boy curiously. They were walking from Prof. Ivy's place after saying goodbye to Brock, Ash had been strangely quiet the whole time they'd been walking. The former Pewter City gym leader had decided to stay behind to take care of Ivy and her three assistants, who reminded him of his own family.

"Oh yeah Misty, I'm fine. It's just gonna be weird without Brock." Ash hadn't been thinking about Brock when he had frowned, but it was definitely going to be weird without him so he hadn't exactly lied to Misty.

Misty simply nodded thoughtfully, the quiet tone had rubbed off on her apparently and they continued on in silence.

Considering the state of the blimp the trainers had arrived in, they instead opted for water travel. Catching the ferry that took them back to Vermillion City, they returned to the mainland with relative ease.

* * *

The pair were beginning to tire after a long day of traveling by foot when they spotted the outskirts of Viridian Forest. Ash cried out in excitement, "Hey, we're almost home! Misty it's Viridian Forest." Misty's lips curled into a small grin, she didn't seem very happy about something but Ash was too wrapped up in the excitement of seeing his Pigeot again to notice.

"I wonder how Pigeot is doing with the Pigeotto and Pidgy. I think it was a really good idea to let Pigeot be with other bird Pokemon for a while Ash." The red-head seemed very thoughtful, another thing Ash, the ever oblivious one, didn't pick up on.

Shortly afterward they arrived in Viridian Forest and Ash was calling for Pigeot. The boy was so excited he almost didn't hear Misty mumble his name before he felt her hand on his shoulder, "Yeah Misty I know I shouldn't be yelling, I'll probably wake-"

"No, Ash that's not what I'm worried about."

Ash blinked, surprised when he finally realized how stressed Misty looked. It was written across her face so plainly he didn't understand why he hadn't noticed earlier, "Misty, what's wrong?"

Misty explained to a surprisingly reasonable Ash that she was homesick and was heading back to Cerulean City come morning.

"Ash that doesn't mean we have to stop being friends, or that our journey together is over." Misty smiled, big and bright.

"And you still owe me a bike!"

Ash groaned comically but succumbed to laughter, the pair of trainers laughing together and just enjoying the others company as they set up their camp in the forest.

Morning came, Ash and Misty found Pigeot, and then too soon Misty bid them farewell. She hugged Pikachu, the electric mouse's ears drooped. He would miss his friend.

Soon enough, Ash and Pikachu were headed back to Pallet, arriving shortly after nightfall. The whole trip from Viridian Forest found Ash moping about the absence of his friends. He had been traveling with Brock and Misty for over a year and without their company was a very strange feeling indeed.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the approach of someone else. Before he knew what was happening he felt a rough hand shove his shoulder and he stumbled, nearly falling to the ground, "What the?" He managed to mumble while trying to catch his balance again.

A familiar voice caused Ash's heart to give a sudden leap, "Why the long face Ashy-boy?"

* * *

"Gary?" Ash was shocked to see his rival, well maybe shocked was the wrong word. His heart thumped loudly in his chest until he remembered they were rivals.

"Hey what'd ya push me for!" He demanded angrily. Pikachu was angry with Gary too, "Pi-pika pi!"

The brown-haired boy smirked like Ash had seen him do countless times previous, "Relax Ashy-boy." He said while he sauntered past an angry Ash like nothing had happened.

Ash was over his anger in a second, catching up to Gary he asked, "Wait, Gary, what are you doing in Pallet? Professor Oak told me you were on a new Pokemon journey." Gary shook his head, "I was, until gramps called me up, all excited about some new discovery. A pokeball or something. He said at first he didn't want to bother me but then he decided he needed my help with the research."

Ash was confused, "What would he need your help with?"

Gary seemed amused by the smaller boy and told him, "Ash, you never learn do you. Gramps obviously doesn't need my help, he's just lonely."

Ash thought about this for a moment and couldn't imagine why Prof. Oak would be lonely with all those Pokemon at his lab. Dense as ever, but he didn't question Gary further.

They arrived in Pallet Town before long and were about to head their separate ways when Gary called over to Ash, "Ash, why don't we have a Pokemon battle tomorrow. You know as long as we're both in town."

Ash's heart leapt to his throat. He could see Gary had been acting strangely pleasant to him the whole walk, not that he was complaining, but he wasn't sure why. This was a whole new level of strange and it made Ash get butterflies in his stomach. "Um... Uh, sure Gary." He muttered.

"So eager to be pulverized eh Ashy-boy?" Gary snickered.

Typical. Ash thought, so typical Gary. Why was he bothering getting his hopes up. All Gary wanted to do was beat him in a Pokemon battle. Ash's heart sank in his chest, adding a whole new level of confusion to Ash's raging emotions.

But he wouldn't let him beat him, no way! "The only one getting pulverized is you Gary!" Ash snorted and stomped into his house.

* * *

Ash lay on his back. He was trying to sleep, trying in vain anyways. He couldn't get his mind off of Gary, and he was trying to understand why.

Maybe it was because they had been friends when they were kids and Ash had always secretly hated the new rivalry. Maybe.. But that didn't feel right. He was friends with Brock and Misty and he never got butterflies in his stomach when talking to them.

His thoughts drifted off to nothingness as he finally settled into a deep sleep.

•Dream•

"Ash..." Ash's eyes opened to find Gary looking at him, Ash was almost lost in the emerald depth of Gary's eyes.

They were both in Ash's bed. He sighed in contentment, "Gary, what are you doing here?" He wasn't worried that Gary was in his bed, hell he was happy about it. But he didn't remember Gary here before.. Hmm.

Gary didn't respond, instead he stroked Ash's unruly black hair from his place at his side. Gary was lying on his stomach. Ash went to turn on his side to face Gary but was stopped by Gary's hands pressing into his shoulders as he straddled the smaller boy. "Ash..." Gary whispered again as he grasped Ash's wrists and pinned his arms above his head.

Ash could feel his heart beat pumping so fast he was afraid his heart might burst. He gave a little gasp as Gary's face inched closer to his own. Gary's eyes were a smoldering green and he bit his lip, the sight of it causing Ash's growing erection to twitch in excitement. "Gary you're so-"

Ash's words were cut short as warm lips pressed into his own, soft and eager. Gary's tongue grazed Ash's lips, inquiring entrance into his mouth. Ash separated his lips slightly and moaned into Gary's mouth when his tongue explored the raven-haired boys mouth. Gary ground his hips into Ash's, their erections pressed together and Ash cried out in unexpected pleasure.

•End Dream•

Ash awoke in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, the evidence of his arousal pressing into the fabric of his pajama bottoms. He pressed his fingers to his lips. He had never been kissed before, but the dream was so vivid. He had never even been intimate with anyone, but all of a sudden he craved the real thing. It scared him. His throat was tight and all he wanted to do was release the pressure building up inside of him.

Shivering, he reached under the waistband of his pants and worked on himself. His breathing turned heavy again and he tightened his hold, finally finding his release he gasped out the only name on his mind, "Ohh.. Gary!"

* * *

_So obviously I'm taking bits of the tv show plot and mixing it in with mine, I hope that didn't confuse ya. Also sorry it's so short!  
_

_(PS previous readers may have noticed a lack of chapters, and that's just because I combined the four chapters I had into just two, to make them longer.)  
_

_Please review!_

_xoxo Sunny_


	2. Expectations

_**Chapter 3- Expectations**_

Gary's POV

Ash wouldn't look at him straight. Gary wasn't sure why this bothered him so much, he just wished he knew what Ash was thinking. Normally Ash was an open book, too dense to hide his feelings. However today was different; there was clearly something on Ash's mind, Gary just wasn't sure what it was.

They had met up the next morning for their Pokemon battle, as promised. Gary almost considered not showing up, he was confident in his abilities and knew he would beat Ash. Why bother showing up? But avoiding someone in a town like Pallet was virtually impossible, so Gary met Ash outside of Prof. Oak's lab, his trademark smirk plastered to his face and his hands shoved in his pockets.

Ash had been late, of course. Typical Ash. But Gary wasn't worried about that, just about the fact that Ash was completely avoiding his gaze.

Gary shrugged it off. It wouldn't do any good for him to worry about something so mundane. "Alright, Ashy-boy," Gary sneered at Ash, the smaller boy glared off to the side, "Let's get this thing over with."

"Fine." Ash muttered, "But only one Pokemon each." Gary had no problem with that, he knew the Pokemon Ash would use, and his Arcanine could deal with that little mouse easily enough.

Pikachu leapt into battle, clearly eager as his red cheeks crackled with anticipatory sparks. "Alright Arcanine, roast that yellow mouse with a fire spin!" The pokeball left Gary's hand and Arcanine was released, the huge wolf-like Pokemon let out a roar before attacking.

* * *

It was a draw. Gary couldn't believe it, he had never had a draw before. He had been positive his Arcanine would beat the smaller Pikachu, maybe he had been too confident. What was going on? Gary never thought like that. He scowled, "I went easy on you Ashy-boy. Don't think I couldn't beat you if I really tried."

Gary could see Ash's brows were pulled together. He was confused about something and Gary didn't think it was about the battle's outcome, "C'mon, we better get our Pokemon to the center." He mumbled before turning to walk away. Gary was surprised to feel a hand on his shoulder. Had Ash run to catch up with him? "Gary, w-wait." Ash turned the taller boy around to face him.

"What?" Gary breathed out the question, not sure why his heart had begun flying when he came face to face with his rival.

Before he knew what was happening foreign lips were pressed to his own. He hardly registered what was going on before he backed away from Ash, their lips parting hardly after they had even met. "Ash what the hell?" Gary was breathless, he couldn't sort through his emotions so he decide to go with the one he was most familiar with, anger. "What was that? I'm not..." He couldn't finish his sentence. What was he going to say, he wasn't gay? But Gary had no idea, he'd never even thought about it before.

Ash opened his mouth as if to speak but closed it, thinking better of himself. Gary continued to wait for him to speak and Ash managed to mutter something, "I... Gary I-I'm..." The small boy turned and walked away, vanishing before Gary's eyes.

He was frozen on the spot, unsure of anything as he watched Ash's figure disappear into the distance.

"What the fuck just happened?" Gary muttered to himself as he walked up the path and back to his grandfathers lab.

* * *

Four weeks had passed and Gary had not seen or heard from Ash. Still shocked from the events from the last time they had seen each other, Gary hadn't worked up the courage to go to his house or call him to see where he was. Gary wasn't oblivious, he knew the two of them had to talk about what had happened between them, he simply didn't want to face that reality of actually having the inevitable conversation. He had four weeks to think about it yet the only conclusion on his feelings towards Ash Gary had come up with was that he hadn't hated the feeling of kissing his rival, and he hadn't exactly enjoyed it either.

The lack of control over the situation and his own feelings was infuriating. Gary had spent those Ash-free weeks burying himself in helping his grandfather with the Pokémon and the lab work. He found it an easy way to distract his mind from thoughts of the raven-haired boy and his sienna eyes. The fact that the work came easy to Gary was not a fact Prof. Oak would let him forget either. His grandfather was always going on, and on telling Gary how much he was like himself and how he wished he had somebody like Gary around to help him in the lab all the time. Despite the constant praise and the natural talent he found he had in the lab, Gary's heart wasn't in the work he was doing for a while. However that changed over time, the realization not coming to the boy until one fateful evening.

The evening, like every other, found Oak and his grandson rounding up the Pokémon in the corral to their poke balls for the night. It was a tedious task on a normal night, but this night the task had been stretched out even longer with the antics of one wayward Pichu. The tiny mouse Pokémon was reluctant to turn in for the night and was instead tormenting the two that were trying to return it to its poke ball. It was having its greatest fun as it scurried around in a tree, avoiding one return beam from the poke ball after another as the professor and Gary stood at the base of the tree. Any other person would be huffing in frustration, as would Gary normally. However today he was laughing at the Pichu's antics, bursting into fits of giggles at each funny face the small creature pulled.

The Pokémon Professor must have noticed the change in his grandson, for he was staring at the auburn haired boy with amazement and pride. It took a moment for Gary to notice, but when he did he had only a moment of confusion before realizing what had caused Prof. Oak's astonishment. He had subconsciously noticed the change in himself, yet had not regarded and accepted that change until now. So, instead of questioning his grandfather, he just smiled. Sheepishly he turned his head to focus on the Pichu once more.

After that night, things began to noticeably change for Gary. His patience increased, he lost the need to always be right, he found a sense of peace within himself. He thought it must have been the Pokemon, spending so much time with them had done him good. That newly discovered sense of peace helped Gary with the decision to look for Ash and finally confront him. Now he stood in front of the Ketchum residence, unease creeping up his spine.

Something about this situation didn't feel quite right, almost like there was something missing, but Gary couldn't figure out what it was. He tried to shake off the uneasy feeling, chalking it up to nerves, before rapping his knuckles against the door. Gary heard footsteps on the other side of the door and then the door opened wide to reveal a familiar Mr. Mime, "Oh, hey Mimey. Is Ash home?" The Pokemon shook his head before turning his head to call out, "Mime!" Shortly after the Mr. Mime had called its name, Delia appeared wearing an apron. Gary thought this strange, that Mimey had called for Delia and not Ash.

Ash's mother replaced Mimey in the doorway and greeted the boy in front of her, "Hello Gary! You're not looking for Ash are you?" Gary blinked in surprise at her correct assumption, but then realized that Gary had only ever shown up at the Ketchum house to visit Ash. Gary nodded his head, "Uh, yeah. Is he home?" Delia looked at him with sienna eyes the same as her sons, "I'm sorry Gary, Ash left for Johto a while ago." Delia frowned at something she was thinking, however Gary thought it rude to question her thoughts so he just asked, "How long ago?" Another frown from Delia, "Mmm.. about four weeks ago now."

Gary was shocked. Going over the math in his head, it seemed that Ash had left almost directly after their battle, "A-are you sure it was that long ago?" Gary asked, his mouth gaping open. Delia furrowed her brows and looked at the young boy questioningly, "Yes, I'm sure Gary." Gary almost ran over Delia's last words before presenting yet another question, "Did he says when he'd be back?" Delia shook her head, her brows still furrowed, "Gary is there something going on? You seem worried about something."

"Uh-mm, no." Gary stumbled over his words, "Sorry to bother you Ms. Ketchum, have a nice day." He said with more confidence. Before Ash's mother could respond, Gary had turned and walked briskly down the path and onto the road again. He hoped Delia hadn't caught the tears forming in his eyes.

* * *

_Omg I know these chapters are wicked short and I hate it but I'm just so impatient with getting my story out there that I can't help it :$_

_Im sure the farther along I get and the more into this story I am the more I'll be writing each chapter so, don't worry :) I also have a great idea for a diff Palletshipping fic, which I'll probably start as soon as I'm done here._

_xoxo Sunny_


	3. Seven Years Later

**_Chapter Three - Seven Years Later_**

Goldenrod in the day was bright, almost too bright, and bustling with life. People were on their way to work, on their way to the store, shopping, walking their dogs, walking to the train station. People were on their phones constantly talking, creating an incessant buzz that never went away. The streets bustled with traffic, car horns blaring constantly and the whooshing sound of tires against pavement as the cars sped by, the people behind the wheel always in a hurry. The city surges with life and energy. But Goldenrod during the night is a completely different story.

Nightlife in Goldenrod is infamous. Its parties, the blasting club music, even the bars are full and energy filled. During the night, police are on high alert due to so many drunken people wandering the streets, magnets for trouble. Every night was the same; the city never slept.

On a night like any other in Goldenrod City, a teenager, barely nineteen, was walking in the sweet night air of summer. Like so many others, he was on his way to a party at someone's house who he didn't even know. He did, however, know the person who had invited him.

As the boy walked he had his hands shoved in his pockets, and his face set in a grim line. He'd had a tiresome day, with his sleep plagued by nightmares as it so constantly was and his boss a pompous douche, he needed a drink; more than one. Luckily he was headed in the right direction. The streets hummed with life, and the black-haired teenager crossed the street, taking in the energy as he walked and his mood improved.

This particular teenager had changed a lot since his younger years. His unruly, black hair was still unruly, but it was longer and nicer to look at; no longer sticking out at weird angles. He was much taller, but still short for a teenage boy, measuring at about 5'8". He had gained some muscle, his limbs were no longer awkward and his stomach was drool worthy. Although he wouldn't be considered bulky, he was fit. His voice had deepened considerably, but it still held that gorgeous huskiness.

After humming deeply, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and pressed a number on speed dial, "Hey Misty, what was the address of that chick's house again?" He spoke into the phone to his best friend, scanning the house numbers as he walked. He had entered a rather wealthy neighbourhood, and the million dollar properties put his own apartment to shame.

He heard loud music and a buzz of shouting people on the other line and could barely hear his friend when she answered him, "17 Cedar Road, I think. Will you be here soon Ash?" He could tell she had to practically scream over the background noise. Ash stopped in front of a huge house, impressive even in this neighbourhood. He had never been to a place like this before, the usual places he went for parties were middle class houses. He had been to a few "rich bitch" parties as he called them, but even those places couldn't compare with this one. It was all white, very geometrical in shape as it looked like some cubes and rectangles stuck together. The windows were full length and one side wall was completely made of glass. It looked to be about three stories high. Even the landscaping was impressive with an array of flowers, and bushes in shapes of Pokémon.

He realized Misty was still waiting for his answer, "I think I'm here, now." He told her, making sure to keep his voice loud so she could hear him. He heard a click and the line went dead, but before he could wonder why Misty had hung up on him he saw the red head come out through the front door and start walking towards him with another girl at her side. Ash's eyes widened at the sight of the girl with Misty, and with good reason.

The girl looked about sixteen, if her height said anything anyways. She had sleek black hair down to her middle, in loose curls. Daring straight bangs, cut just above her eyebrows made her ice blue eyes stand out in sharp contrast. She had a perfect oval shaped face, full lips painted in striking pink, long, sexy legs, even for her size; and most noticeable to any straight male or gay female was her ample bosom, which she had on full display tonight. In a strapped, v-neck top that cut off just above her belly button, showing off a flat stomach with a crystal jewel in her piercing belly button, straight leg blue jeans, and pumps studded in skulls that showed off her amazing legs, she still managed to not look like a low class tramp. Instead, somehow, she looked sleek, sexy and full of attitude. Overall, once you considered anything other than her height, she looked at least twenty. Ash wasn't sure how she pulled off the look, considering the girls he could see from the windows and the few socializing outside, definitely didn't.

He must have been staring with his mouth wide open, if Misty's impatient cough said anything. Ash snapped his mouth closed and stuttered a greeting. Misty rolled her eyes. The redhead had certainly changed over the years that they had known each other. The tom-boy Ash had met when he was ten was nowhere in sight, except for maybe the rips in her jeans; even those were fashionable however. Tonight she sported a black halter top that hugged her hips and showed off her tanned middle, black jeans with rips in the knees, and pink stilettos. How anyone could walk in those things, Ash didn't know. Her hair was out of that tuft enduring ponytail and now settled in pretty locks on her shoulders. Her nose was pierced in the crook with a sparkly jewel, and her lips too were decorated with pink lipstick.

Ash cleared his throat and smiled sheepishly, "Uh, hey Misty. Sorry I'm late." Misty raised one perfect eyebrow and the other girl blinked as if she hadn't noticed Ash staring at her. Misty rolled her eyes again, something Ash was overly familiar with, "Don't worry about it Ash." She placed a hand on the shoulder of the other girl, "This is Chevy Luna, but I'm sure you knew that. Chevy this is Ash Ketchum." Actually, Ash hadn't known that, the identity of the girl had been unknown to him. "Nice to meetcha Ash." She said. Her voice was pleasantly husky in a feminine way, almost sexy, if Ash swung that way.

Indeed, the teenage boy had been staring, but for reasons other than enjoying the view. Yes, Chevy was very attractive, Ash had to admit that, but honestly any person, male or female, straight, gay, or otherwise would have stared had they seen her walk by. She stood out, her beauty unmistakable, but in such a different way, it seemed foreign, eliciting many stares.

Again, Ash was staring, and again, Misty cleared her throat impatiently. "Actually I didn't know. Why, are you famous or something?" He said bluntly, shoving a hand in a pocket and removing a pack of cigarettes. As he waited for an answer he lit a cigarette and sucked in deeply, blowing a cloud of smoke in the opposite direction of the girls.

Misty smiled and shook her head, amused that Ash had no idea who was standing in front of him. "Actually Chevy _is_ famous. She's the newest Johto champion; Ash I thought you kept up on these things. You know, wanting to be a Pokémon master and all." She said. Ash's eyebrows rose. _This_ girl was the champion? Who'd have guessed? That must mean this girl owned the big house they were all standing in front of. Of course her fame just gave another reason for people to stare. He shrugged, "Misty you know I'm not really into that anymore, I mean maybe later on but right now I don't pay attention to that shit." He looked at Chevy, who had been quiet since she'd been introduced, now had her eyebrows risen, "I mean, no disrespect or anything. I'm just not into that right now." He shrugged again, apologetically this time.

Chevy smirked, "Well that's too bad. And here I was looking forward to maybe challenging the infamous Ash Ketchum from Pallet." This girl knew exactly which buttons to push with Ash. Not one to turn down a challenge, the boy tilted his head, taking another draw on his cigarette before answering, "Well hey now, that doesn't mean we can't battle. But first I need a drink, actually more than a few."

Misty threw an arm around Ash, now very enthusiastic to change the subject and get going, "Well let's go then! Chevy's got her own bar in that mansion of hers. I'm ready for another drink anyways." The redhead was smiling from ear to ear, and for the first time Ash realized she had already been drinking before he had arrived.

Five years living in Johto and Ash Ketchum was no stranger to a party.


	4. Sex and Diamonds

_If you haven't already, make sure to read chapter three, y'all probably didn't get an alert for it or whatever because I combined chapters and shit and that might have messed it up... idk! But that's what I'm assuming because of the lack of reviews for chapter 3. Or I'm just getting cocky, :$_

_Anyways, guys! I hope you like 3 and 4, I'm not too thrilled with how they came out but that might just be me being super picky. Please let me know :)_

* * *

_**Chapter Four - Sex and Diamonds**_

The inside of the house was even more impressive than the outside. The floors were bamboo and smooth to touch, every wall on the main floor was painted a soothing cream, and diamond chandeliers dotted the high ceilings in various places. There were plants and flowers everywhere. At the back of the house in the living room, there was even a cherry blossom tree in the middle of the room, reaching out through a round hole in the ceiling. Ash wondered what Chevy did in the winter or when it rained.

The trio had come through the front door and then through the middle of the house, stopping at the bar before heading to the living room. They now sat on a chic sofa, coloured a forest green. The music was blasting a loud punk-rock song and Ash could hardly hear himself think over the noise. Chevy was bobbing her head to the music, and Ash had a feeling she had designed the entire playlist herself. Misty had drifted away to talk to a group of guys in a separate room with a pool table.

Nobody would question how Misty had met a starlet like Chevy Luna, considering Misty herself was famous. She was highly revered in Kanto for not only her gym leader status but also for the water shows she had started as a kid. They had rocketed in popularity the older she got and as she took over the spotlight from her sisters. Her shows were a big thing in every region; many people from even as far as Sinnoh came to see a show staring Misty Waterflower. On a normal day she was trailed by two buff security guys, however with the vast amounts of security wandering the Luna property tonight, it was unnecessary. Even now there was a detail hovering behind the sofa where Chevy and Ash sat.

This guy was staring at the wall across the room and seemed not to notice when Chevy flicked a pink lighter and lit up a joint. Taking a deep hit, she held her breath as she passed the joint to Ash who accepted it gratefully. He took a drag and passed it back to Chevy, coughing out smoke he washed down the burn with his glass of whiskey. He cleared his throat and looked at Chevy again as she blew a pillar of smoke from her pink lips, her eyes were already reddening, "So how old are you anyways?" He asked, "I heard from somewhere that the current champion was the youngest one yet."

Chevy took her time answering Ash's question. She sucked in another mouthful of smoke, and only once she'd wet her burning throat with beer did she respond, "Wouldn't you like to know." She smirked; Ash was beginning to recognize that expression on her face, just like somebody else he used to know.

His throat tightening at the thought, and his chest gave a pang. What was he doing, thinking of that now? He had done a pretty good job of repressing thoughts like that… of that person... for years. Why now?

Chevy was looking at him funny. That made sense, Ash could feel that he had tensed and his face had drawn into a grimace. He tried to act natural, like those emotions had not just passed through him and he smiled a furtive smile and pulled at his bottom lip with his teeth before speaking again, "Maybe, maybe not. You'd like to know wouldn't you?" Ash played the flirt, throwing Chevy's own words back at her. The black-haired girl snorted through her nose and looked away, seemingly a little surprised by Ash's words. She turned to look at him again and reached over as if to grab his crotch. Ash could feel his eyes widen at her approach and his shoulders tensed defensively, but she only reached into his pocket to grab his cigarettes.

She smirked as she put the orange end between her lips and lit the end. The joint had been snuffed out and discarded in an ashtray. She took a drag and Ash noticed her fingers as they were held up near her lips. They were long and painted black, and decorated with tiny crystal on the ends. This girl didn't miss a thing. She blew the smoke from her lips and faced Ash once more, "Ash darling, you're gayer than Christmas and you don't even know how obvious you are." Ash knew he looked surprised as she swung her legs up from the floor, kicked her shoes off and settled her legs across Ash's lap.

Chevy winked a big blue eye and picked up her drink with her empty hand. She turned her face to scan the rest of the room while she continued to talk to Ash, "No need to be embarrassed baby." Another smirk, "Anyways, we're here celebrating my eighteenth birthday. I'm surprised Misty hadn't told you, or even mentioned me." A chuckled, and Chevy turned icy blue eyes to face Ash once again. She definitely didn't seem cold, but she was calculating; she evaluated Ash's every move, figuring him out with every breath he took.

The former Pokémon trained shrugged, "I dunno either. I think sometimes she just forgets that she's famous and that not everyone knows all the people she knows." He muttered, rather half-heartedly. He wasn't exactly enjoying the conversation and the high that had kicked in kept him easily distracted. Right now he had his eyes on a cute guy sitting across the room. He felt Chevy's legs shift on his lap and suddenly her face and knees were tucked right up close to his own face. Ash let out a small grunt of surprise and Chevy chuckled, "Sorry babe." She apologized and settled back into her previous position, "Anyways enough with the boring small talk. Let's talk Pokémon." That definitely got Ash's attention and he managed to focus. The teenager might be taking a break from training, but he never lost the spark, "Yeah. Hey, what kinda Pokémon do you battle with in the Pokémon League?"

Chevy crossed her arms behind her head and relaxed even further, "Well if you watched television you would know, anyways I don't wanna give anything away for our future battle." Ash shrugged, "Fine then." He grabbed the pack of cigarettes from between Chevy's legs and the couch cushion and paused to speak with the cigarette almost touching his lips, "What was your first ever Pokémon?" Chevy's icy eyes lit up, just the way Ash's did when he talked about his Pokémon. "Oh, I got my first Pokémon from Prof. Elm when I was ten, I picked a chikorita!"

* * *

Misty's POV

Ash and Chevy were certainly getting along. Misty smiled to herself when she watched the two, talking away about something in a cloud of smoke. Ash had been spending too much time alone these days, or at some party, getting trashed beyond belief and trying to take some guy home. Most of the time Misty managed to get Ash back to his apartment alone, but there were always those parties he went to alone, or that Misty didn't know about. Those were few and far between, Misty was pretty good about keeping Ash out of trouble especially when she knew how he could get when it involved booze, drugs and sex. However there had been times when Misty had let herself into Ash's apartment, with coffee for the inevitable hangover, and had run into a guy she had never seen before, hastily dressed and trying to sneak out, or standing in Ash's bathroom looking rather dazed and confused.

It was a thing Misty had gotten used to over the past few years. Ash had moved to Goldenrod at fifteen, taking a break from his Pokémon journeys, not knowing the break would last much longer than expected. He had rented an apartment with Misty for the first two years until Misty returned to Cerulean once more. For the past three years, the red-head had been back and forth between Cerulean and Goldenrod. At first she had spent longer periods of time in Kanto and shorter in Johto, but when Ash began partying at seventeen and then when the drunken nights and one night stands became more frequent, Misty found herself spending much more time in Goldenrod.

Misty wondered if his newfound love for parties had sprung from his last two years travelling and his struggle with his sexuality. After Misty had said goodbye to Ash in Viridian Forest seven years previous, she didn't know what it exactly was, but something had happened to him in Pallet that had made him immediately set out for Johto. A few days after the departure, Brock, having suffered heartbreak on Valencia Island, returned to Pallet only to discover one missing Ash. Eventually, the solo traveller met up with Brock in Violet Town, and then again with Misty a year later in Hoenn.

Both Brock and Misty recognized the subtle change in Ash since they had known him throughout their Kanto journey. He became more thoughtful, unsure of himself, and didn't seem quite as energetic as he used to be. However, only slight changes as they were, Ash seemed like his regular self altogether so the two hadn't worried about it too much.

Now It was a constant puzzle for Misty, what had caused the change from the boy wanting nothing more than to become a Pokémon Master, to this teenager she saw before her smoking a cigarette. She couldn't understand why Ash didn't just tell her, he told her everything else; this had been the only piece of information he ever kept from Misty. Being best friends for nine years, the two shared everything, but whenever Misty tried to bring up the topic of what had happened to him in Pallet seven years ago, he shut her down.

Misty sighed; these thoughts weren't getting her any closer to solving the mystery and were just hurting her drunken mine. She was about to turn back to the boys she had been chatting with when she saw something that made her gasp and her eyes widen. She hadn't noticed the boy with auburn hair until now when she had averted her worried gaze from Ash. She wasn't sure at first, but when he shifted and Misty caught a glimpse of the boys face, eyes closed and lips locked with another boy, she was positive who she had seen.

She made her way over to Ash after saying goodbye to the boys at the pool table, ever to their dismay, however she wasn't worried about that just now. Something in her fuzzy mind had clicked when she caught sight of that boy; something that had averted her knowledge suddenly became clear to her when she saw Gary Oak for the first time in seven years, pressed against a wall and making out with another guy.

* * *

_Please, please, please, let me know whatcha think about Chevy, I always love making OC's cause I always add a personal touch to each of them to make them special and Chevy is one of my favorites so far, but I wanna know what you guys think!_

_Also, I'm sorry for the cliffy, I just had to :3 I bet you're dying to know what Misty's gonna say, or if the boys run into each other, and do not despair! You will find out soon enough._

_Until next time,_

_xoxo Sunny_


	5. Dizzy

_**Chapter Five - Dizzy**_

Chevy's POV

Misty was totally trashed, it was pretty clear to Ash and Chevy. Even though they were pretty trashed as well, they hadn't quite made it to Misty's level of completely fucked. Chevy had watched, half involved in her and Ash's conversation, as Misty left the room with the pool table and went straight to the bar, downing a few shots before making her drunken way over to the couch. She was slurring her words as she hopped onto the couch on Chevy's other side, muttering something about someone being a slut or something, Chevy wasn't sure. Much louder, she announced she was going swimming. In her current state, Chevy wasn't sure that was a very good idea, but Misty was insistent. Chevy turned her icy eyes on Ash, "Let's go then Ashy." The teenager pulled his fingers through his unruly black hair and stood up, rather shakily, "But I don't have a suit." He said, rubbing his palms over his cheeks as if his face was cold and he was trying to warm up. His eyes were tinged red with the high, but he seemed to be holding his own just fine. Chevy wondered if what Misty had said about him being a harder partier than even she was true. It seemed to be holding up.

"Me neither." She winked as she stood and grabbed Ash's hands, pulling him up into a standing position beside her. Misty had long since exited the back room and could be seen through the back wall, which was made entirely of glass just like the right wall, stripping down to the bare minimum. Only in her bra and panties she jumped into the deep end as Chevy and Ash made their way around the underground pool. A bodyguard stood sentry over the door after Chevy had told him not to let anyone else through to the backyard. She didn't particularly want some creep jumping in the pool after her.

Misty, in all her drunken glory, seemed to be swimming just fine, though what would anyone expect from a Waterflower. She dove under the surface and came back up, shooting a stream of water at Chevy from her mouth, "Misty used water gun!" The redhead burst into a fit of giggles at her own joke, and so did Chevy. Ash was looking at the two with raised eyebrows, though Chevy could tell he was fighting a smile. The older boy really _was_ cute; it was too bad he was gay. Chevy shrugged at her own thoughts before too stripping down and jumping into the pool. The water was ice cold, despite it being in the middle of summer. It did wonders in the sobering up department. Chevy felt a million tiny knives stab her skin as she came up for air, "Shit!" She heard Ash hiss and turned to see what was wrong. The teenager was on his ass on the wet pavement, looking startled as hell, "Hey Chevy next time try not to splash me." He laughed, the startled look gone and replaced by a genuine grin. Chevy only just now noticed his jeans were soaking.

"Well now you have no excuse, you _have _to come for a swim." She smirked and made as if she was going to splash him again. Ash scrambled to his feet, his face painted in mock horror, "All right, all right! I'm coming." His face split into a grin before he starting undressing, pulling off his damp shirt. Chevy swivelled to check on Misty, who had been uncharacteristically quiet. She noticed the redhead was grinning ear to ear before she pushed her hands into the water and sent a splash of water straight at Chevy's face. Chevy shrieked playfully and tackled her friend in water, messing with her hair, Misty was giggling but had her mouth open, "My hair!" She whined, clutching her head, "Oh calm down, it's already soaking wet." When Misty settled down, Chevy held her arms round Misty's middle from behind her and rested her chin on her shoulder. The two had gotten pretty close over the past months since they had met each other at some award show, so neither tensed uncomfortably in the embrace.

Something else could be said for Ash however, who was now standing at the end of the pool in his boxers, looking at the girls with brows raised. Chevy released her hold on Misty's waist and drifted over to the end of the pool where Ash stood, crossing her arms over the edge, "Stop staring and jump in," Sienna eyes flickered with apprehension, "Or is Ashy too scared?" Chevy teased, sticking her pierced tongue out at the boy. Chevy really _had _figured this guy out, he wasn't that hard to dissect, you just had to know what buttons to push, and Chevy had pushed the right one this time. Ash's lips turned up at the corners now that he was faced with a challenge, and he took a few steps back before launching himself into the pool. He surfaced with a shocked expression on his cute mug, "Oh shit! It's fucking cold." He swam to the shallow end and clutched his arms across his chest, "I'm definitely sobered up, can we go back inside now?" He laughed.

Chevy watched as Misty swam over to her best friend and grabbed his hands in her own smaller ones. Chevy still found it funny to see a twenty year old Misty whine, "Aw no, let's stay and swim Ash." Chevy could see the tell-tale goose bumps on Misty's skin that gave away she was cold too, and immediately knew the girl was up to something, why else would she insist on staying outside in the cold pool? With furrowed brows Chevy turned to look back to her house and her blue eyes immediately latched onto a strange sight. A boy with spiky auburn hair was staring out through the back wall with wide eyes. The reason that it was such a strange sight was because if the guy had been staring at her or Misty, it would have made sense. Anyone who knew who the two girls were stared; being famous rewarded many stares. But he wasn't staring at them; he was staring at _Ash _like he'd seen a ghost.

"Hey Chevy what are you staring at…?" Ash's voice died off as he followed Chevy's gaze and saw what she was seeing. Chevy turned to see what had earned such a sudden silence from Ash. He too was staring right back at the boy with an identical look of shock. Next to him Misty's face clearly read, "_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." _

"Is that…Is that…" Ash couldn't form a full sentence and Misty was looking at him guiltily. Ash didn't catch the look because he was too busy staring at the other guy. Before anybody reacted any further, the auburn haired boy turned on his heel and was out of sight. It was so sudden that everybody was silent for a few minutes. Chevy was only silent because she was confused as hell, what had just happened? She was the first to break the silence, "So who was that?" In her usual blunt fashion.

* * *

Ash's POV

He was getting sick of this thumping music; it was making it hard to think. Or was it really the music and not the absurd amount of alcohol in his system that was making it hard to think? Maybe both, Ash wasn't sure right now. His thoughts were completely dominated by the confusing emotions that had exploded when he saw that face for the first time in seven years.

Ash found it hard to believe that it had taken this long for him to run into Gary. Sure he _had _been avoiding him in the beginning, but they had both been Pokémon trainers and it had previously been next to impossible not to run into Gary on his journey. But after that day in Pallet, it had been different. Those coincidences ceased to happen, maybe Gary had chosen a different path, gone to a different region, or maybe stopped travelling altogether.

Ash didn't know. But he _did _know that his heart hurt, a lot. He was on the urge of tears, or maybe screaming, or… This fucking music was driving him insane. He turned to Misty, who still had this guilty look on her face. Ash was way too drunk to fully notice, or care for that matter, all he cared about was stopping the incessant pain in his chest and his ears, "I can't hear myself think over this music." He practically had to shout to Misty.

The three of them were walking through the house, making their way to the stairs. Chevy's bodyguard shoved his way through a throng of people and made it clear for them to head up the stairs. The upstairs had been blocked of by a tree of a guy, so the hallways was thankfully clear of people and the noise seemed to lessen. Misty hadn't seemed to have heard Ash complain about the noise, but Chevy had.

The girl was clutching a towel around her and her long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She walked next to Ash and turned her face up to look at him; now that she was barefoot she was almost a head shorter than Ash. "Don't worry; I've got something that will make you feel better." She smiled, her makeup was smudged and yet she still managed to look great. Ash nodded, grateful. He assumed she meant an Advil or something.

Chevy skipped ahead, pushing open a door on the left side of the hallway and led them in. The room was pretty small compared to the rest of the house but it was still just as extravagant. Ash and Misty sat on the bed and watched Chevy, who spoke as she walked around to the walk-in closet, "This is the guest bedroom," She explained, "My brother always forgets clothes here when he comes to visit." A pause and the sound of rummaging, "Ah here they are!" She emerged from the room holding a hoodie and a pair of jeans that looked like they would fit Ash.

"He's basically the same size as you, if not a bit taller. But these should fit." Chevy nodded to herself absentmindedly and put the clothes in Ash's outstretched hands, "You can change in here while I find something for Misty to wear. I'm afraid you're going to have to go commando until your boxers are out of the dryer." She shrugged apologetically before leading Misty out of the door, closing the door behind her.

Ash got changed pretty quickly, his mind not on the mundane task before him. Should he go look for Gary or had he already left the party? Would Gary even want to talk to him after all these years, and even if he did what would Ash say? Ash sat on the bed and put his head in his heads, overcome with intense emotions.

His confusing thoughts were interrupted by a sharp rap on the door that brought his head out of his hands, "Hope you're dressed Ashy cause we're coming in." Chevy's voice came from outside the room and then she was inside the room, next to him on the bed. Misty came in after her; now dressed in clothes that obviously belonged to Chevy. Misty's guilty look had been replaced with the happy smile Ash had come to recognize on her face, the previous events temporarily forgotten.

Chevy looked just as happy as Misty, which would have seemed suspicious to Ash if he hadn't been so absorbed in other matters. "Here, take this, it will make you feel better." Chevy's icy eyes sparkled as she passed Ash a small pill. The pill was in his mouth and swallowed before he had even thought about it; a more sober Ash would come to question his actions.

"Come on let's go back to my room, I don't know about you guys but I'm getting tired of all those people downstairs." Chevy was standing now, holding her hands out to Ash who accepted them gratefully. Chevy pulled him to his feet as Misty was responding, "I swear, if I get cornered by another _adoring fan_ wanting an autograph, I might scream." She joked.

Chevy's room was big and… spinning. Ash clutched at the door frame as the two girls hopped onto Chevy's bed. They were spinning too, "Chevy… what- what was that pill that you gave me?" Ash felt like he was in space and he couldn't think, everything was just so _bright. _Everything was…

Everything went black.

* * *

Consciousness came to him slowly. The first thing he noticed was the massive headache. The second thing Ash noticed was that he was in a strange place. The third was that a warm body was curled around his back and long arms were hugging him close.

He was frozen. What the fuck had happened last night? The last thing he remembered was…was… He didn't know; it was all blurry. He had been at Chevy's party… They were in her room, and everything was spinning. He was in a car going somewhere… Things came back slowly but in such an arrayed order that Ash wasn't sure what happened when, or what was real and what was an illusion created by his drugged up mind. All he knew for sure was that somehow he had ended up in bed with somebody.

Curiosity overcame him and he shifted as slowly as possible, doing his best not to move the person wrapped around him. He finally managed to move his head enough to see, and he came face to face with a pair of familiar emerald eyes.

* * *

_I went from huge writer's block to writing like crazy. I got this finished in two days. I still feel like it's short though -.-_

_Anyways I hope you guys like it! I felt like it was moving too slow so I sped it up and then I felt like it was too fast.. I'm indecisive I know :p_

_Also I just wanted to thank all my readers, YOU GUYS ROCK. I'm not huge on responding to reviews only because I'm super shy and would just say thank you 600 times and that's pointless haha, but I did want y'all to know I appreciate and take into account everything ya say!_

_Speaking of, a certain reviewer suggested my paras were too long, so I tried to shorten them up man, I did try! :$_

_Also, can you guys let me know what you think of my changing POV's often and such? Is it too much, just right? And the input on Chevy really helped! Muchas gracias :)_

_Please let me know what you think! The next chapter might come a little slower only because I got a math test back today with a big red 16% on the top which means studying and retaking... and blah blah blah.._

_xoxo Sunny_


	6. Last Night

**_Chapter Six - Last Night_**

Gary's POV

* * *

_This is a little overue, but voila! Y'all have been waiting for this moment I'm sure and I tried my best not to butcher it. Enjoy!_

* * *

Gary tried not to make the surprise he was feeling evident on his face. Of all the fucking people he could have ended up in bed with, why did it have to be _Ash_? Seven years of knowing nothing of where his former friend was except for what he had seen on television, and now somehow he had ended up in bed with him? It made him so angry, but he kept a neutral expression, wondering how the situation would play out. He wondered exactly how they had even gotten here; after Gary had seen Ash through the glass wall at the party he had left right away. Maybe it was cowardly, not wanting to face the inevitable meeting that would turn into a confrontation if Gary had his way, but he hadn't cared.

Instead he had left as quickly as possible, catching a taxi to the closest bar and drowned his feelings in liquor. Looking back on it now he figured he'd been rather melodramatic about the whole thing. Sure it was a bit of a shock, seeing Ash in person after all these years, and sure it had brought back all of those confusing emotions he had felt when he had seen Ash last. But getting smashed in response was… not what he would have usually done in such a situation. Or at least that's what he thought; it wasn't like he'd been in this situation many times before, or even once before. He at least liked to think he would have acted a little more calmly than he had, kept the calm composure like he always did in tense situations. But he hadn't, and now he was paying for it.

The last thing he remembered was leaving the bar and going home, or at least he thought he was going home. He blacked out sometime in the back of the taxi before he got to wherever he was going. He hadn't realized he'd had that much to drink; most of the night after leaving the party was a blur. He hadn't had much to drink at the house, he'd been distracted by some guys tongue down his throat.

It was something he was used to, making out with guys he'd just met; something he was also used to was going home with those same guys. He hadn't gone home with that guy he'd met last night though, after catching a flash of fiery red hair, Gary had broken away from the guy's lips. He thought his name had been John or Jake or something… he wasn't sure, it hadn't mattered at the time.

He had slipped away from the protesting brunette without even offering an explanation or second glance as he wandered after a familiar red-head, wanting to be sure if it was really who he thought it was. The girl had slipped away from some guys and had made her way straight to the bar, downing a few shots of something obviously distasteful. She had a lime in her mouth when she turned her head, the side of her face becoming visible to Gary. Her expression was clenched in a grimace as the potent alcohol entered her system but Gary knew exactly who she was.

Before he had the chance to approach Misty, she had already skipped over somewhere out of his sight. He wasn't sure what he would have said to her anyways, 'Hey your best friend disappeared for seven years and emotionally damaged me, how are you?' Didn't exactly sound like the best opening line. But he had to know about Ash, he had to know something solid after seven years of avoiding any thought of his former best friend. He was finally ready to let those feelings in, however painful.

So he had gone looking for her, and he'd seen Ash through the window, and Ash had seen him. He'd panicked and run away, just like he had seven years previous. But unlike that time all those years ago, he had ended up in bed with Ash, and he had no idea how it had happened.

* * *

"G-Gary?" Unlike Gary, the shock was pretty clear on Ash's face. At least that confirmed what Gary had already suspected, neither knew what had happened the night before. The smaller boy pulled out of Gary's embrace, sitting up simultaneously and looking around furiously for his clothes. His cheeks were flushed an adorable pink and Gary had to look away. He just wanted to kiss the boy who he hadn't seen in so long, had pined after night after night, but that would cause more problems at the moment than it was worth.

"W-What happened, where are we?" He stuttered, still refusing to look at Gary, instead he continued looking for his clothes. Gary pointed silently to the bundled heap in the door frame. The smaller boy still refused to look at him so he hadn't noticed the gesture. Gary cleared his throat to claim Ash's attention. When sienna eyes met his own he sighed, "Over there, they're by the door. And we're in my apartment." As quickly as their eyes had met, Ash had broken the gaze and made his way to his clothes, getting dressed with his back to Gary.

Gary sat up and put his hands in his face. His head was throbbing painfully and so was the rest of him. Luckily he was familiar with being hung-over, but that didn't change the fact of how utterly shitty he felt. The sound of Ash groaning brought his face out of his hands to see the boy clutching his head; obviously he too was feeling the shittiness that came with drinking too much. He half turned to face Gary but didn't bring his eyes from the floor, "Gary…w-what happened? How did I get here?" Gary could see the mask of confusion painting the smaller boys fair features, as usual he was easy to read.

Gary didn't answer him, he still wasn't sure of what he would say anyways. His mind was roiling, crammed full of questions he didn't know how to find the answers to, and throbbing with a headache. Instead he got out of bed, his head swimming as soon as he stood up and it took him a minute to gather himself, clenching his eyes shut in pain. When he finally felt well enough to move, he opened his eyes to find Ash blushing furiously and his face turned to look at the wall. It took Gary a full minute to realize he was completely naked. He sighed again and strode over to his dresser, grabbing a pair of pyjama pants to remove the awkwardness. Gary was used to sleeping buck naked, and also used to walking around his small apartment the same way. Clearly that wasn't an option today.

He made his way around Ash, through the door and into the living room, making his way to the open kitchen. The raven-haired boy had trailed behind him and when Gary looked up from the fridge after retrieving two beers, he found familiar sienna eyes staring at him. The embarrassment was lost and had been replaced with determination. Ash was determined to find answers, though he obviously hadn't figured out that Gary had none to offer.

For it seemed like the millionth time this morning, Gary sighed. He cracked open his beer and set the other on the counter for Ash to retrieve before taking a long swig. Ash was impatient, Gary knew that and he was just building him up to explode. Gary didn't want Ash to do that, if anyone should be angry it should be him. After seven years of knowing _nothing _of his former best friend, it was Gary who should be angry.

He shrugged, "I don't know what happened Ash, I have no fucking idea." Gary's voice was neutral but to a normally thick headed Ash, the double meaning didn't slip by him. His face contorted in a mixture of confusion and anger. Gary didn't know what Ash should be confused _or _angry about, it was pretty clear to him. Ash had left him alone for seven years, and for seven years Gary had hurt. He had hurt so badly, at first he struggled with his emotions, not sure how to feel about anything. Over the years when it had become clear to him that Ash was never coming back, was never going to see Gary voluntarily, he had drowned himself in alcohol, sex, drugs and his new job. His dreams of becoming a researcher like his gramps had been tossed to the side with an overwhelming depression.

However, in typical Gary Oak fashion, he had acted like nothing was wrong. He continued his Pokémon journey, trying to forget about Ash. That was an impossible task though, and Gary had become familiar with the sinking feeling of sadness whenever he thought of his former best friend. All this had happened to _him_, to Gary, not Ash. He had no right to be confused or angry right now, when he was the one who had left Gary confused and angry for years.

For several moments the two simply stared at each other, sienna and emerald eyes lit with anger, at each other, the world, everything. Ash was the first to break, his eyes fixing on the floor once again.

"I-I'm sorry… Gary." Black lashes brimmed with tears so quickly. Gary found it difficult to look at him, but he kept his hard gaze on the raven haired boy. He knew Ash could feel him staring him down, and Gary wanted to be angry so badly, knew he had every right to be angry. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't completely push away the feeling of happiness that threatened to tear him down at any minute. It had been so long since he had seen those brown eyes, and those pink lips…

"I know… I know you must be angry. But it's been seven years; can't we just put it all behind us?" Ash seemed to be struggling through each word, unsure of himself. The emotion looking strange on his face, the Ash Gary had known when they were kids was always so confident, so stubborn and insistent that he must be right, even in an impossible situation. What a difference. It wasn't only his appearance that had changed; Ash had changed inside and out. The thought left a painful sense of nostalgia in Gary's chest. Even more striking was the pain when he thought the change might be his fault.

That day seven years ago when they had last seen each other, Gary had rejected Ash. He had hurt Ash, the one person he had hoped to never hurt. Sure he had always teased the smaller boy when they were young, but to go beyond that was something Gary dreaded more than anything. Maybe he had always loved Ash, ever since they were kids. But that was something to dwell on when said raven-haired individual wasn't standing in his apartment with a hangover and a black cloud of emotions hanging over his head.

"It was a long time ago, and we both did something pretty shitty to one another. But now… now it's different. We're older, more mature; can't we forget about it?" Ash seemed to really believe what he was saying. As much as Gary wanted to agree and embrace the smaller teen, he couldn't forget about the pain he had endured over the years. The conflicting emotions collided in the worst possible way and Gary's voice came out low and venomous, "It wasn't a long time ago Ash. You've been avoiding me for _seven years. _All those years add up, besides it's not like you came looking for me. Us meeting now is only a coincidence!"

Ash's face snapped up at Gary's words and he could see his own emotions reflected in sienna orbs. The emotion that prevailed once again was confusion, "Do you know what happened last night Gary? How did I get here?" His tone seemed almost accusing and Gary was immediately on the defensive.

"I didn't bring you here and fuck you, if that's what you mean. At least I don't think so, I can't exactly remember much of last night." Gary could feel his cheeks heat up ever so slightly, it was embarrassing for him to admit he couldn't remember the night previous. It was something that rarely happened anymore, a consequence of so many nights drowning his emotions in various outlets.

Ash cheeks gained a rosy hue as well and he crossed his arms across his chest, "Well if you don't have any answers for me and you're not going to accept my apology, I'm leaving."

Gary just stared, not offering anymore words. He knew anything else to come out of his mouth right now would only end in another argument. He just needed time to himself to think about everything, to clear his head of emotions and think about things logically. Since thinking with his head and not his heart was impossible with Ash around, he had no problem with letting him leave now.

He watched Ash disappear; the raven haired boy was clearly flustered as he marched out of the apartment. Only moments after he'd left, Gary realized Ash had been so flustered that he'd forgotten his cell phone, which was now vibrating and playing a song Gary didn't recognize on the floor of his bedroom. Another sigh left Gary's lips, right now he didn't want to deal with anything, and he just wanted to go back to bed. That didn't seem to be an option just yet however, so he snatched the cell phone off the floor and sunk back down onto his bed. Misty's name was in big letters on the screen of the phone and Gary let out a groan before answering the call, now he was going to have to explain himself to the hot-headed Waterflower.

Before he could even mutter a greeting, Misty's voice exploded into Gary's ear, "Ash! Where the hell are you?! You're not at your apartment or Chevy's house. Where did you go last night? Don't tell me you went home with some random guy when I wasn't looking, you were so fucked up but I thought you were just going home when you left." Gary had to hold the phone away from his ear until Misty stopped her shouting.

"Uh, hey Misty." There was an abrupt silence following Gary's words, a sharp contrast after Misty's yelling.

"Gary?" He could barely pick up Misty's shocked whisper, "What did you do?" Her accusing tone shocked him, what did she think? That he had brought Ash home and taken advantage of him after seven years of not seeing him?

"Nothing, Misty. I didn't do anything," He sighed for the millionth time that morning, "I blacked out last night and this morning woke up with Ash in my bed after not knowing where he was for _seven_ years. I didn't do anything, but your confidence in that I did is a little unsettling I have to say."

Another silence, and then from the other end of the line Gary could hear a door slam and somebody muttering something unintelligible, "Ash is here… I-I'm sorry Gary. Would you meet me tomorrow at the café on seventh? You know the French one?" The line went dead before Gary could respond.

"Well fuck."

* * *

_I'm not really sure if I like how this turned out. When I started this chapter I wasn't really sure where I was going to go with it, and when I imagined it there was a lot more dialogue and it as way more intense and it turned out a little different, but I wanna know what you guys think of it! Please be honest, if it was as awful as it was in my head I may end up redoing it later on._

_Also thaks so much for the reviews! They make my day :) I'm gonna start responding to them as soon as I have the time. Between band practice, rugby practice, school, math tutoring and yoga I'm finding it hard to scrounge spare time, but I'll make the time for you guys!_

_xoxo Sunny_


	7. A New Beginning

_**Chapter Seven - A New Beginning**_

Chevy's POV

It wasn't often that cops showed up at her house. She was used to paparazzi constantly buzzing around everywhere she went, but not cops. The closest thing to law enforcement that she ever encountered was her body guards. Even with all the rowdy parties that happened at her place, cops were a rare sight. Today however, was different. There were two uniforms on her front step, faces the epitome of all poker faces. Chevy wondered what was going on behind those masks.

She had been woken up by a loud knock on her bedroom door. Misty had left only a few hours previous, going bonkers when she couldn't find Ash. She had finally managed to fall asleep around 8 am, after being kept awake most of the night after the party had died down by the sound of Misty puking in her bathroom, and then by her own nausea and puking. It was around 10 when one of her body guards informed her of the two officers asking for her.

Hung-over and sleep deprived, Chevy knew she must look like absolute shit. Instead of bearing with it, she had kept her visitors waiting while she showered and only shuffled to the front door in her fluffy pink robe and slippers when she was positive she wasn't going to puke again.

"Do you have any idea what time it is." It was more of a statement than a question that Chevy mumbled while fingers massaged her temples as her eyes fluttered closed. She had no intention of being rude, but it was hard to fight the venom that threatened to flow out of her mouth when her head felt like it was going to blow and her body felt like she'd run an unbelievably long marathon and then rolled around in broken glass. When neither responded, she opened her eyes and let out a long breath, "What can I help you with officers?"

The two men were tall, much taller than her, but most people were. One was shorter than the other by a few inches; the shorter one was blonde with sharp features while the taller had auburn hair and soft boyish features. Neither looked like police officers. They both were dressed sharply in tailored suits, their black shoes were polished and there was a piece strapped to the blonde's hip. Chevy only knew this because he had placed his hands on his narrow hips, an obvious show off. The brunette noticed this and was clearly annoyed, though he made no sound or movement to show it. Instead it was the blonde to make the first move.

"Miss. Luna, my name is Officer Lonelle, this is my partner Officer O'Neil. Do you mind if we come in? We have a few questions for you." His voice was deeper than she'd expected and severally formal. Suspicious as always, Chevy held her stance and tightened her grip on the door, "What's this about?"

A familiar cattish chirp sounded from behind Chevy and she turned to see her Espeon pad from the hall to stand beside her, looking up at the officers with round, bright eyes. Both men stiffened at the sight of the Pokémon, clearly uncomfortable.

"What is it, you're not afraid of Espeon are you? Two big men like yourselves surely couldn't be scared of a tiny girl like her." She was definitely being rude now, and she didn't care. Quickly changing the subject after getting an eyeful of a blue eyed blonde's icy glare, she insisted on her previous question, "What was it you boys said you needed to talk to me about again?"

A low growl rumbled from Espeon's throat, her eyes were narrowed and her neck fur was beginning to fluff out. Both men ignored the small Pokémon, but her behaviour didn't go unnoticed by Chevy, who narrowed her eyes at the officers as well. Chevy trusted the psychic Pokémon with her life, the catlike Espeon always just _knew_ things, about people, other Pokémon, or the future. When Espeon distrusted somebody, so did Chevy. She crossed her arms, seriously considering slamming the door in the men's faces.

A flicker of doubt passed across the shorter man's face, the emotion going unnoticed by his companion but not by Chevy, "So?" She insisted loudly, her patience was running out.

"We have some questions regarding a dangerous person we believe you may have come in contact with." The taller of the two finally spoke up and got a sharp look from the other suit. Chevy didn't believe a word coming out of their mouths.

"Yeah really, what person? If I come in contact with anyone dangerous I do have body guards. They get paid to keep me safe." Her interest was piqued but her patience was continually running thinner by the second; a sheet of ice ready to crack at any wrong movement.

"We're here to talk to you about…" A pause, the man seemed unsure if he wanted to disclose the name on the tip of his tongue. The shorter man had a look on his face unmistakably one of insecurity and panic. The brunette finally decided to come clean with an impatient cough from Chevy, "About Ash Ketchum."

* * *

Ash's POV

He wasn't sure if he wanted to be here or not. Even at that moment he was considering getting up and leaving before Gary got there, as it stood he was already late. Misty had somehow convinced Ash to go to the café and meet with Gary, though he still wasn't sure how. Especially after their last disastrous meeting, Ash wasn't sure if he could face Gary. The weight of seven years weighed heavily on his mind, and so did the weight of what the hell had happened the night of Chevy's party.

Ash had found that Gary's apartment wasn't far at all from his own; he only had to walk a few blocks before he arrived home to a severely pissed red head. First he had to listen through a familiar lecture about not going home with guys when he was fucked up, and "are you really that stupid", with an added on, "and Gary of all people" followed by a confused grimace that bordered totally lost. Only then did they start putting the pieces together.

Together they had determined Ash had had a bad reaction to the ecstasy Chevy had given him mixed with the alcohol and the pot, and had blacked out. Misty had told him that after he had stumbled into Chevy's room he looked really out of it but he was conscious so Misty and Chevy, who were both pretty fucked up too, hadn't worried about it too much. Following a lot of talking and more smoking, they had gone back to the party. Another bad decision led to another and they found themselves at the bar again. Ash had remembered leaving the bar sometime before 1am and standing outside waiting to hail a taxi. Past that, neither could put anything more together.

Misty seemed to struggle with an internal thought after that and after some prodding she had insisted Ash meet with Gary the next day, to try and figure something more out. "And besides," She had said, "It's been seven years Ash. You two need to work something out, try to put the past behind you." So now here he was waiting for Gary as his coffee got cold.

* * *

He was about to call over the waitress and ask for another coffee when he caught a flash of auburn out of the corner of his eye. His gaze grabbed the image instinctively and then he was staring into a pair of shocked emerald eyes. Almost as quickly as he had seen the emotion, it was gone, replaced by a familiar unreadable gaze.

"Gary." He sighed, one quiet word only meant for Ash's ears. Gary strode over to the booth where Ash sat and settled across from him, "Was I not who you were expecting?" Ash asked his voice now loud enough for both of them to hear.

"No. I was expecting someone more… red-headed and female." Gary's unwavering emerald gaze was interrupted only when the waitress came to take his order. Slim and blonde, 'Katy', played with her long locks and smiled a little too widely at Gary as she took his order. Gary didn't bat a lash and turned back to Ash before she had even finished writing.

"So," Ash started, slightly uncomfortable under the unfaltering eyes of Gary Oak, "Did you think about it… my apology I mean. Can we put the last seven years behind us?" Ash's eyes had settled on his own hands but when he heard nothing from Gary he looked up reluctantly. His gaze was met with a strange sight, something he had only ever seen once before. Gary Oak looked uncomfortable and… unsure. Normally when Ash caught any kind of emotion other than smugness on Gary's face, it was quickly replaced with the latter once he'd realized Ash was watching. This time that was not the case. The insecurity that daunted Gary's features stayed put, and Ash wasn't sure how to react for a few minutes.

"Look Gary… I've said it before but, we both hurt each other. I know I shouldn't have run away like I did, it was cowardly and I'm sorry I really never meant to hurt you. "Ash found himself looking at his hands again, he couldn't look Gary in the eye he was too upset. He was afraid if he looked in the green depths that he'd succumb to the tears he could feel burning at the backs of his eyes, but he wouldn't let Gary see him cry. He couldn't. He heard Gary clear his throat but he didn't raise his eyes to look at him.

"I…Ash I, I'm…" His voice was low, almost unintelligible and he sounded choked up but Ash wouldn't look at him, "Can we start over? Can we just pretend like seven years ago never happened?"

"I don't think I can do that, I mean I can't just forget about all that pain and you told me the same thing yesterday. I don't think we should try to forget or pretend it never happened, but we can start over. I think I can try to… explain to you my feelings. Ca- Can I do that?"

A long breathy pause, all Ash could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat and the faint sound of Gary's breathing, "Only if you'll look at me."

Another silence but all Ash did was shift uncomfortably and look at his knees instead of his hands, "Ash," Gary's voice, still quiet, got louder, "Ash would you look at me!"

His head snapped up at the sharp words and the waitress who had walked over to check on her table had started and her blue eyes were wide. Neither had noticed the girl at first but her startled gasp caused both boys to stare in astonishment. The poor girl seemed unsure of what to do, a few times she seemed to make the decision to leave but her feet stayed planted while her head turned to the side.

Ash felt sorry for the girl and he put her out of her misery, "Could you get me another coffee and some menus, I think we'll be having breakfast." He smiled apologetically and the girl managed only a tiny smile and nod before she disappeared in record time.

Ash turned back to look at Gary and flinched at his expression. He looked ready for murder, but as Ash looked at him, his face softened. "Ok so, back to the beginning then." Gary smiled and Ash could see the hesitation in the expression that hesitation caused Ash's heart to twinge painfully. He'd caused this, but now he was going to fix it.

The waitress was back with their menus by the time things began to get a little more comfortable, and by the time their food arrived they had begun to work through their problems. Little by little, things returned to some sort of 'normal', as normal as things could get anyways.

Ash would look back on this day and smile, because things were about to get a lot less normal in a very short time.

* * *

_I'm not 100% happy with this chapter. It was supposed to be longer but I ran out of words I guess. *shrug* I also feel like I've been going really slow with the plot and everything, but things will speed up soon I swear :3_

_Also, as of tomorrow I will be going to Disney with my school band for a week so I won't be writing anything during that time. The next chapter will take a while to get publishing because of that, but don't worry it will definately get there :)_

_Please let me know what you think. Reviews make my day ^_^_

_xoxo Sunny_


	8. All I Know

_**Chapter Eight - All I know**_

Gary's POV

They were going to pretend like the night and morning after Chevy's party never happened. It wasn't like an unspoken agreement either, they had actually discussed it. Ash had brought it up, blushing and looking away at the thought that something might have happened. Gary thought it was adorable, the way he seemed so innocent in light of the fact that it was Ash who had kissed him those seven years ago, not to mention some of the things he'd been hearing from Misty.

They had decided that, since they could figure nothing out except for the fact that somehow they had met up after they had both left Chevy's party, that it wasn't worth worrying about and they'd just forget about it for now. Gary tried not to think of it as running away from the problem, and more like putting it off until he could actually solve the problem.

Things had settled into a relative ease in the following weeks. Gary found out that Ash was going to school and working part-time at the Goldenrod Pokémon Center; his life was at a sort of standstill, and he refused to talk about his Pokémon journey or the thought of continuing it. It irked Gary that it might be his fault that Ash had given up on his dream, but that was another thing he chose to push to the back of his mind.

Despite the unsure atmosphere of their relationship, they managed to secure some semblance of their former friendship. Though they didn't actually talk about it, it became unspoken that they wouldn't act any differently than they had seven years ago. It became a common thing to find them together, so often were they together that it became strange when they weren't, just the same as when they were kids. So strange was it when Gary and Ash weren't together that Misty and Chevy knew something was wrong when they found one of the boys alone. Typically they only separated when they were fighting about something or another. Fighting seemed to happen more often than when they were kids, which made sense considering what each had been through throughout their lengthy separation.

Another thing that seemed to happen a lot was the partying. It was something both had gotten used to with the lifestyle they had adopted throughout their time apart, and something that hadn't changed with their reunion. If anything the habit became worse while the two were together. That same habit found Ash and Gary, along with Misty and Chevy, walking to yet another party at some stranger's house a few weeks since their reunion.

"I swear, he's a cool guy. " Chevy insisted; the party was only a few blocks from her house which meant this party host was rich too.

"Who is this guy again?" Misty asked, her face a picture of scepticism. Ever since the party at Chevy's house a few weeks ago, she'd been extra careful with Ash and wouldn't let him out of her sight when they were at a party. Gary found this extremely annoying, especially considering the fact that she seemed to be mostly suspicious of _him_. She was acting like Gary was some untrustworthy stranger that just wanted to have his way with Ash and then disappear. She seemed to be forgetting the fact that the last time the boys had seen each other had been seven years ago and it had been Ash to make a move, and it had been _Ash _to disappear. Gary liked to think he wasn't being bitter, though he knew at the back of his mind that he was.

"He's my photographer. He's been doing my shoots even before this whole Champion thing." Chevy always seemed to be extremely nonchalant about being the Champion, as if it was no big deal, even though it was a _really_ big deal. She had been a model ever since she was a child, until she had quit in order to set out on a Pokémon journey. The previous modelling experience might explain the attitude towards fame.

"So I've known him since I was a kid. He knew my mom through one of her friends who always dated younger guys or something. I don't know but he's a cool guy, and _very_ gay." She emphasized the last bit and winked at Ash suggestively which raised a frown from Misty.

Gary frowned as well but it seemed to go unnoticed, "Not interested." Ash mumbled, glancing at Gary before turning his face away quickly, but not quick enough for Gary not to notice the blush that had reddened his cheeks. Both girls had their mouths open in shock, Misty was staring at Ash and Chevy was staring at Gary.

An exclamation of surprise and happiness interrupted any reply that might have come next. Gary watched with wide eyes as a guy who _looked_ about twenty-five sashayed over to the group and gathered Chevy in a warm embrace. Only just now, Gary realized they had stopped in front of a gorgeous flat. The house almost seemed to vibrate with music that came from within.

"Chevy darling! It's been too long baby." Even though he was decked out in tight, black jeans and a deep purple vest over a bare chest, the man embracing Chevy was surprisingly masculine. He had a gently chiselled body, not overly muscular but just enough. His skin was sun kissed and he had a full head of chocolate brown hair with matching chocolate brown eyes. He stood a full head taller than Chevy, even while she was in heels.

Finally he let go of Chevy only to hold her at arm's length, smiling like one would at an old friend. Then he turned to Misty, Ash, and Gary, who had been standing awkwardly until then. "Darling, who are your friends?" He asked, his eyes taking in Gary appreciatively, and then Ash very slowly, Misty was mostly ignored.

Chevy cleared her throat, clearly noticing the interest in Ash, "This is Misty," She said pointedly, gesturing to the redhead, "Gary, and Ash." She gestured to each in turn, "Guys this is who I was telling you about, this is Sean."

"It's wonderful to meet you all." Sean's eyes never left Ash as he spoke and it was starting to piss Gary off. Sean had a gleam to his brown eyes and a smooth smile tracing his lips. Suddenly, Gary grabbed Ash's hand and tugged him towards the house, "C'mon, we're missing the party." He growled, not understanding his anger and not really noting it either.

He assumed the others followed them, but he didn't care if they did or didn't

* * *

The music was too loud and Gary was fuming; not a good combination. He had found his way to an empty couch near the front of the flat and had been left alone after the others had noted his mood. Even Ash, nearly always attached to Gary's hip, had gone to find the bar with the others.

So here he was eyes narrowed and fixed on no point in particular when he felt the other end of the leather couch depress with the weight of another person. Gary turned emerald eyes on the stranger who was ignorant enough to sit next to him, and found a girl about his age staring at him from her perch on the arm of the couch. It had been her standing on the couch that Gary had noticed, only for her to sit down in the perfect position to stare directly at Gary with eyes the color of the sky. This girl's eyes were literally the bluest Gary had ever seen, and it was the shock of this that saved the poor girl from a tongue lashing and had Gary staring right back.

"Summer Skys, but you can just call me Summer, nice to meet ya. You're Gary right?" The girl had her hand stretched out towards Gary, and it really was a stretch for her. She was about the size of Chevy, except her features were more dainty and feminine compared to Chevy who was curvy and had long legs and arms for her size. Blonde hair in a pixie cut framed her oval face perfectly, and her blue eyes were wide and inquisitive. Her face was a picture of innocence, quite the opposite of Chevy.

"Um, yeah I'm Gary. How did you know that?" He mumbled, now shocked at not only her eye color but her words too as he grasped her tiny hand in the familiar gesture of a hand shake.

"Oh I'm Chevy's friend; she's told me all about you." She fluttered long lashes and at that moment she reminded Gary of a fairy. Dainty pink lips smiled, "I was just over with her and the others." She blinked, her smile turning to a sly one, "You like him don't you? Y'know, Ash."

Boy, this girl moved fast.

"Uh sorry, what? I- Um…" Summer had put Gary at a loss for words, something that rarely happened.

Her sly smile widened, "Ou, I knew it! He totally has a thing for you too; he kept looking in this direction with this really lost expression on." Bright eyes blinked rapidly,"Ahh, it's so romantic." A dramatic sigh escaped Summer's lips and she rested an elbow on her knee before putting her chin in her hand.

Gary really had nothing to say to this overly nosy girl. He wasn't sure if he should get mad at her for poking in on his business or if he should actually consider what she was saying. A force inside him decided before he had time to think.

"Well… I don't know. It's complicated. I mean it's been so long since I've seen him and I guess I've always had unexplainable feelings for him. But I don't know what to do about it." Gary finished talking in a rush and then had an overwhelming urge to childishly cover his mouth with his hands. Did those words really just come out of his mouth?

Summer surprised him yet again by clapping her hands together once and then clutching her cheeks which held a broad smile between them, "Aw sweetheart, it's really not that complicated you know. If you like him, then you like him! That's all there is to it. You shouldn't worry so much about all that other stuff. Forget about the time you spent apart, and about the things you went through before then and just go with your heart." She winked one blue eye and giggled, reminding Gary of a fairy once more, "If you have feelings for him you need to show him, or you might lose him again."

How was it that a stranger could tell him more about his situation and his feelings than he himself could? How was that fair? But suddenly Gary felt everything becoming clear and found that Summer, as strange as she seemed to be, was right. He needed to take action for himself, he needed to clear away all the bullshit from his mind and just forget about everything that had happened in the past. It was time to move forward and it was time to accept his feelings instead of hiding them in the back of his mind.

"Oh but you might want to start now," Summer piped up again, after being silent while she had let Gary think, "Because that Sean is a total player, but he's got game. He'll sweep your boy off his feet before the night is over and he won't even realize what's happening. I've seen it happen before." Summer lifted her shoulders in a little shrug that went unnoticed by Gary, who had since gotten to his feet.

He realized a second too late that he didn't know which way to find Ash in this huge flat and turned back to Summer, who had taken up the space that Gary had left on the couch and was stretched out comfortably, "Um, where's the bar?"

* * *

It didn't take him long to find the bar with Summer's instructions, but Ash wasn't there. He only found a distressed looking redhead sipping at a fruity drink. Misty was turned sideways on a stool and was tapping her fingers on the bar; she didn't see Gary until he was right in front of her face.

"Hey, uh, where are the others?" Gary took the nonchalant route, figuring it would be better not to worry Misty even more. He wasn't sure if he'd accomplish that though considering Misty was staring daggers at him now, for what reason he had yet to find out.

She waved a hand as if to say 'anywhere really', "Chevy's off hitting on some guy in the back yard, and Sean took Ash to another room to smoke a joint." She shrugged and Gary realized just how intoxicated she already was when she swayed in her seat.

"How many have you had?" He asked eyes narrowed as he gestured to the glass in Misty's hand.

"Too many," She slurred and began to walk off, "I'm going to find Sunny."

Gary sighed, exasperated. Only then did his stomach drop when he realized what Misty had said. Ash and Sean had gone off somewhere alone, put that together with what Sunny had told him and…"Oh shit." The words had barely left Gary's mouth before he was off, checking room after room for the raven-haired teenager. The only problem was again, that the flat was huge, like _really _huge.

Gary had only scanned a few rooms before he bumped into Chevy, "Oh hey Gary, what's up? You look worried?" Never one to beat around the bush, Chevy got straight to the point. The girl had a tall, skinny guy with curly brown hair trailing behind her. Over the last few weeks Gary had discovered tall skinny guys rarely escaped Chevy's grasp. When she saw what she wanted, she usually got it.

"Have you seen Ash?" Following suit, Gary got straight to the point. Chevy's icy eyes narrowed, but she didn't comment even if she wanted to, instead she pointed to a closed door near the back of the room they were in.

"Sean and him went back there to smoke a joint; Sean's got this thing about not smoking around everyone else." She shrugged, before surprising Gary by stepping really close. She grabbed his hand and put her face right up to his ear, "You might want to hurry." She squeezed his hand and then released and stepped back; the whole exchange lasted only a few seconds. And then she was gone, along with her guy, disappearing towards the front.

Gary was really worried now as he made his way through a throng of people and towards the door Chevy had pointed out. He stopped before the door and actually considered knocking, and then thought better of it. He opened the door wide and stepped into a smoke filled room, closing the door behind him before sizing up the situation he had walked in on.

Ash and Sean were the only ones in the room besides Gary and they hadn't seemed to have noticed the intrusion yet. There were both lengthwise on a leather sofa identical to the one Gary had just been sitting on with Sunny. Ash was underneath Sean, who was pressed into the younger boy almost as if they were glued together. They were kissing, and Sean had pulled up Ash's shirt and was now fiddling with the button on Ash's jeans, trying to get it undone.

A sharp intake of breath from Gary sliced the air in the otherwise quiet room, and the moment was interrupted when Ash opened his eyes and saw Gary. He pulled away from Sean and a goofy grin graced his lips, "Oh, it's Gary." Ash's words were slurred and only just then did Gary see the coffee table in front of the couch. There was a bong, several snuffed joints, an array of glasses presumably filled or previously filled with alcohol, and a few white pills scattered over the table.

The chocolate eyes that now came to face Gary were slightly tinged pink, and the husky voice that left Sean's lips sounded incredibly sober, a sharp contrast to Ash's condition, "Mm, Gary is it? Do you want to join us?" Sean was on his feet now, striding towards a shocked Gary who had his mouth hanging open as he struggled for words. A sexy smile tipped Sean's lips and his lids were heavy, opened halfway in sweet abandon. Gary still struggled for words and he felt frozen to the spot, the shock left him open to what came next.

Sean grabbed Gary's wrists and pinned them above his head as he pressed his muscular body to Gary's. Gay felt limp, still not registering what was happening, "Usually I like my boys smaller, but you are certainly yummy." The words had hardly come out of Sean's lips before the same lips pressed into Gary's roughly. Sean ground his hips into Gary and he felt his hard erection press into him, it was at that moment that Gary came to life.

He pulled his wrists free and shoved his own body against Sean, pushing him off. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and his face twisted in disgust, "_What the fuck_." Gary hissed, making his way over to where Ash lay. He had since sat up and had his head in his hands; his eyes were barely open. Sean was still recovering and was at a loss for words, he could only just stare at Gary.

"What the fuck did you give him?" Gary shot Sean a venomous look before taking Ash's hands in his own and pulling him to his feet. He wound his arm around Ash's back and held the boy steady; most of Ash's weight was held up by Gary alone and even then Ash rocked back and forth unintentionally.

Gary didn't give Sean any time to respond before he was out the door, leaving Sean with his mouth open as he led Ash to the front of the house. He hardly noted the looks he got from Misty and Chevy as he stormed out the front door. He paused only a moment to tell the two, "I'm taking him home." And then he was gone.

* * *

The taxi ride to Ash's apartment was short and uneventful, but it gave Gary time to relax a little, and Ash time to sober up even if it was only a tiny bit. Enough that he had his eyes open and could walk on his own up to his floor. The smaller boy fumbled with his keys once they got to his apartment door and kept dropping them, but refused to let Gary help him. Finally, after about the sixth try, he managed to unlock the door.

Ash's apartment was small but cozy, for a teenage boy's place anyways. Gary guessed the coziness was a result of his friendship with Misty. The door opened up to the living room which held a large sofa and an armchair along with a small television. In the weeks they'd been spending together, Gary had become familiar with Ash's apartment. He knew to the left was his tiny kitchen and an equally tiny dining room that Ash used as a computer room, and to the right was his bedroom which was surprisingly large compared to the rest of the apartment.

He followed Ash to the bedroom, where Ash promptly collapsed onto his bed. Gary sighed and left Ash alone to change, or not. He made his way out to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and also a facecloth soaked in cold water, before heading back through the living room and into Ash's room. He found Ash now sitting up against his head board and humming to himself a song that had been playing at the party they had just left.

Gary sighed for what seemed the millionth time that night, "Are you going to sleep in those clothes?" He asked, sitting on the end of the bad after handing the water to Ash. Gary didn't get an answer; instead he got a throaty, "Mmm." After Ash chugged back the entire glass of water.

"What did Sean give you? You're all sweaty." He insisted before moving closer to Ash so he could wipe his face with the cloth. Gary had been seriously pissed off, but seeing Ash this way, heavy lidded and breathy, had evaporated any anger left.

"Ecstasy, I think." Ash mumbled with the smallest hint of a smile on his lips. Clearly the high hadn't gone just yet.

A breathy sigh escaped Ash's lips and Gary's heart skipped a beat with the words that followed, "Mm, Gary..." The words were a sigh, hardly loud enough to be heard but they made Gary's heart leap and his cock twitch.

Ash looked right at Gary, sienna burning into emerald. Gary had to look away, how was Ash having this effect on him...

"Ash you need to get some sleep." Gary's throat clenched with the words and his stomach fluttered. Ash was too close to him, he doubted with the way Ash's heavy lidded eyes looked at him that he'd be able to stop himself. He needed to leave.

"Gary... Gary thank you. Thank you for always looking out for me." Before Gary could move Ash had snuggled up against his side with his cheek resting against his chest. The smaller teen sighed in content, and the fire burning in Gary's belly settled to warmth as he watched the boy he had known all his life close his eyes. He was adorable.

Ash was asleep in moments, which Gary found remarkable considering the drugs still in his system. Gary settled back against the headboard and a few pillows, not having the heart to move Ash so he could leave. He figured he would wait an hour or so until Ash was in a deep sleep, and then he would leave; until then he was content to just stroke Ash's raven locks and watch his chest rise and fall in slumber.

* * *

Gary woke up in an unfamiliar place in the dead of night. He tensed as he felt a body move beside him, and was almost overcome in panic until he remembered what had happened before he had fallen asleep. He hadn't meant to fall asleep in Ash's bed, he had meant to leave, and yet here he was.

He felt Ash move beside him again, but he could only make out the outline of his body in the thick darkness, "Gary?" Came the husky voice of Ash, "Are you still here?" Now it was Gary's turn to respond only with a mumbled, 'mmm'.

He felt Ash move closer to him and Gary's heart began to pick up speed until he was sure Ash would hear the loud thumping that was ringing in his own ears. He felt Ash's hand reach over and settle on his hip, and then shortly after Ash snuggled even closer until there was hardly any space between the two boys, "Ash... I..." Gary could feel Ash's breath on his collarbone, and that moment he made his decision, "Ash if I kissed you now, would you run away again?"

A pause long enough to worry Gary, and then a whisper barely loud enough to hear, "No."

Gary felt his heart in his throat as he grasped Ash's chin in his hand and pressed his lips against Ash's, no longer able to hold himself back. His lips were warm and inviting, and moved in rhythm with Gary's. Ash pressed into Gary, who had one hand caressing Ash's cheek and the other under his shirt.

Gary's tongue found its way into Ash's mouth and warmth exploded throughout his body. A whimper escaped Ash's lips and Gary growled in response, "Ash, oh. Fuck."

Gary pushed Ash onto his back and straddled him, pressing his body into Ash's as he kissed him. Gary had his hands under Ash's shirt again and now tugged it upwards until Ash took it off. Leaning over he dipped his head to hover over his now bare chest. He ran his lips over the skin on Ash's chest, up to his neck and bit down lightly, eliciting a beautiful moan from Ash's lips.

His hands had come to rest on either side of Ash, and he moved one hand down to stroke Ash roughly through his jeans. His hand continued its caresses, rubbing between Ash's legs as another small moan escaped his lips.

Ash had kept his gaze averted when their lips were not pressed together, but Gary took his face in his hands now and forced him to look at him. For a split second their eyes met, so close to each other, and Ash turned away again, but not before Gary caught the desperate loneliness in the sienna depths of his eyes. A pang of sadness ricocheted through Gary's chest, but he snuffed it out by pressing his lips to Ash's once more. He forced Ash's lips apart and pushed a hot tongue inside, and Ash lay still, accepting the fierce kisses hungrily.

Gary finished stripping Ash completely naked and nudged his legs apart, insinuating his body between those legs and taking off his own clothes. Ash breathed heavily, and his half-lidded eyes spoke only of passion now. That look sent a sense of exhilaration through Gary's whole body, and a wild passion. All he wanted was Ash, all he knew…

was Ash.

* * *

_Woohoo I'm back guys, and with my return I thought I'd bring an extra long chapter. I'm surprised this only took me a week to write, especially considering I've had rugby every single day since I've been back plus I've been catching up on all my classes etc. I guess it's just cause you guys motivate me so well! Also, if any of y'all was wondering, my trip to Florida was AWESOME. I haven't been to Disney since I was a little kid so it was a great experience, and our band played really well when we performed too. :D_

_Anyways, I'm finally happy with a chapter, I really like my new OC Summer, though I'm not sure how much more we'll be seeing of her.. I've yet to decide. let me know what cha think about it, if she should show up again in later chapters or not?_

_Anywho, I know what you're all thinking, believe me I know you're hating me for ending the chapter where I did, BUT DO NOT FEAR, there's more scenes like this coming, I just thought I'd keep you on edge with bated breath, I can't give away all my trade secrets in one go now can I. :3_

_So again I must end with an apology, the rest of this month is gonna be SUPER busy for me because this week I've got rugby semi finals and finals, also prom is on Thursday, and though I'm only in grade 11 I am going. After that I'm going to Anime North on the 25 and then we've got our Music Night so lots of practice with band, and blahblahblah. The point is the next chapter might take a few weeks, please be patient! _

_Love y'all and please review review review c:_

_xoxo Sunny_


	9. Darkness

_**Chapter Nine - Darkness**_

Ash's POV

He was lost, trapped in a never-ending darkness. How had he gotten here? He couldn't see anything but a suffocating blackness, but still he was aware. He was aware of himself, he knew he was standing up, he just didn't know where.

Where was he? Maybe if he walked around he might find a light or an exit to this dark, frightening place. So he did, and he was aware that his feet were moving but it felt like he wasn't getting anywhere. So he started running, but it was in vain because still there was darkness surrounding him, it was everywhere.

He began to panic, it was terrible this darkness that never seemed to end. He could feel his breath picking up speed and his heart was beating fast like the wings of a trembling hummingbird. He couldn't keep up with himself now, his feet kept on running though he had stopped long ago. No matter how hard he tried to stop he just kept running; he was running from something.

What was he running from? He could feel its breath hot on his neck, it was so close but he knew; he _knew _it was far away. It couldn't catch him he knew it, yet he was still running away and he could feel breath down his neck. He felt claws scrape down the back of his thighs to his heels, yet he still ran. He wanted to turn and fight, but he still ran.

This darkness never ended, he knew it but still he ran. He ran to find the light because he knew in the light he couldn't be chased anymore. He knew he could be free if he only found the light. _But this darkness never ended._

He was suffocating now, but still he ran. The breath was being stolen from his lungs and his chest throbbed for air, but still he ran. It was so close now; he knew it would catch him soon if he didn't find the light. But where was the light when the darkness never ended?

A change, a voice was calling his name. He couldn't hear the voice but he knew it was his name; just as well as he knew he would be swallowed by the darkness soon if he didn't find what he was looking for. A long moment passed while he ran and still struggled for breath, and he was beginning to fear he had only imagined the voice when it came again, louder now.

_'Ash…' _There it was again, and a light. He could see a light, only a dim orb that seemed impossibly far away but it was there. It was there and he needed to get to it, he needed to get to that light because it was all he had left. Everything else had been stripped from him by the beast that chased him; it had stripped him bare with its claws while he ran from it. All he had left was the light, and as he ran to it, it became brighter and closer, and the voice got louder and louder.

He was almost there. Now he took his first step into the light and he was enveloped with warmth, stark contrast to the cold that had been the blackness. And he was safe.

* * *

Ash woke slowly, carefully and with his eyes still closed. He was in Gary's arms; he knew that even without opening his eyes. He knew the smell that was Gary, a warm scent that was like how a forest might smell after a spring rain, mixed with the huskiness that was his cologne and too many cigarettes. He felt safe and secure wrapped up in Gary's arms, but he also felt hot. Too hot because somehow they had both ended up under the covers, and he was snuggled with his face in Gary's chest.

Slowly he opened his eyes, squinting in the brightness of morning. They had had a late night but Ash was internally programed to wake up before 10am due to his work. Gary was obviously different, he lay with his arms wrapped around Ash protectively and he was sound asleep. Ash knew from recent experience that not even a train crashing through the side of the apartment could wake Gary right now. So he wiggled out of his lover's arms slowly, even regretfully. He liked being so close to Gary, though he had started sweating from the heat.

Once he was out of bed he wanted nothing more than to crawl back into it and curl up in Gary's embrace once more, but he didn't. Instead he made his way to the bathroom, picking up clothes from the floor. Those clothes that had been hastily torn from bodies, and thrown haphazardly in impatient lust. Ash smiled at the memory.

But now another memory came to him when he wasn't expecting it, one much more frightening and dark. He remembered his dream, the dream that had quickly turned to a nightmare. He shook his head without realizing it; he hadn't had this dream in a while, not since he had found Gary at Chevy's party. He wondered what had caused it, but even more he wondered why it had been different.

The dream had always been the same since the beginning, he ran in vain from an invisible foe in a suffocating darkness, but usually he woke in a cold sweat after the beast had caught him and tore into his chest. This time for the first time it had been different, he had found the light he searched for.

His head pounded now, bringing Ash back to reality. He was hung over, and these overly complicated thoughts weren't helping the splitting migraine. So he pushed all thoughts of his dream to the back of his mind, didn't allow them to surface because if he thought about it too long he would remember _that night_… and he wouldn't think about _that night_, he couldn't.

* * *

Instead of taking a shower like he had originally planned, he opted for breakfast first. The thought of eating made him obscenely nauseous, so his breakfast for now consisted of coffee spiked with vodka. He sat out on the porch for a while, drinking his coffee and smoking cigarettes until the sun was high in the sky, announcing the start of the day, for Ash anyways.

It was about 11 when Ash climbed in the shower. He turned the hot water up as far as it would go, basking in the heat. He had finally paid his gas bill so it was his first hot shower in a while. For a long time after he had washed his hair, he stood still, just letting the water run down his body. A sigh of contentment left his lips and he closed his eyes, releasing any thoughts from his mind and allowing peace.

The thin layer of silence and peace that had only seconds to build was shattered with the sound of the bathroom door opening. Ash's eyes snapped open and his heart thudded irrationally inside his chest as he listened to the movement of whoever had opened the door, unable to make his voice work. It felt like some invisible hand was clutching his vocal cords, refusing to allow him speech.

The shower curtain was pushed aside noisily, and only when he felt the presence of another person behind him was he able to speak again, "Gary?" His question was silently confirmed when he felt familiar hands hug his waist and heard a husky whisper in his ear, "Were you expecting someone else?"

Ash turned around, "No I-", He was cut off by slow, passionate lips. A slow fire built within him as Gary pressed his body into his own naked one, both slick with water. For a long moment the kiss lasted while the water thudded around them and ran over their skin.

Ash closed his eyes, feeling inexplicably tired. Gary's lips touched Ash's lightly once more, and then he continued by pressing kisses to his cheek then his neck.

"Ash," He whispered, leaning in close to Ash's ear. Ash opened half-lidded eyes, "I love you." For a moment shock took Ash's breath away.

"Shut up." He muttered, unable to come up with any other response. He pressed his lips to Gary's once more; lips this time were hot and heavy, asking for something more than a gentle caress. Distracted, Gary responded to the question.

Fingers met Ash's chest, they whispered up gently to meet with his neck; the sensation causing him to shiver. Gary had his fingers in Ash's wet locks of raven haired and his palm pressed into the back of his neck. He used this vantage point to pull Ash closer, until Ash was positive they couldn't be any closer together. Gary's erection pressed into Ash's stomach and vice versa.

A sigh hitched in Ash's throat when he felt Gary's tongue glide over his neck, and he bit down on his lip to suppress a moan when Gary nibbled at his ear lobe. Gary's hands held him round the middle and Ash tightened his grip when Gary grinded his hips into him. The movement created a delicious, burning friction between the two. A feeling that had Gary's hands running down Ash's sides, feeling every curve of his body until they rested on his rear, squeezing gently had Ash shivering and moaning impulsively.

Both boys' breath was heavy and already the room was steaming up as if their body temperature needed more coaxing into a hot, sweaty fire.

Suddenly Gary released his hold on Ash and took a step back, causing Ash's glazed eyes to stare in confusion,"Wh-What?" He was cold almost immediately and he craved to have the feeling of Gary's body pressed into his own once more. But instead he stood back and watched as Gary shampooed his hair, "Seriously Gary?" Ash pouted, his arousal was still rock hard, bordering on painful and begging for release.

Gary smirked, and switched positions with Ash to rinse his hair before answering, "Don't give me that look Ashy-boy, it's too cute." The last of the shampoo swirled down the drain and Gary shut off the water, Ash continued to pout, his eyebrows up as he waited for an explanation.

"You can wait can't you?" Gary smirked playfully and continued to tease Ash as he grabbed a towel. He rubbed Ash down gently and then followed by drying himself off before pointing out the open bathroom door into the bedroom, "Bed, now." He demanded, causing another hitch in Ash's breath before he complied.

Ash didn't have the chance to sit before Gary had pushed him down onto the mattress and was straddling him; his finger's teasing Ash's nipples into hardening, drawing out wondrous sounds from Ash's lips. Gary leaned forward, pressing their hot bodies together until his lips almost touched Ash's ear, and he whispered, "I want you to beg for it." His breath was hot against Ash's face and another involuntary shiver exploded through Ash's body.

Ash's stubborn side wouldn't let him comply and he flung his head to the side, avoiding any further kisses, "Mmph." He grumbled forcefully, he wasn't going to satisfy Gary by begging. But Gary wasn't going to let him go that easily, not without a fight.

He took full advantage of what he could and ran his tongue over Ash's neck, drawing out fresh whimpers when he nipped and sucked at his neck, creating a deep purple mark. "Ungh, Gary." As much as Ash was stubborn, his body wouldn't listen and he grinded his hips into Gary once more, wanting nothing more than release.

It didn't take long for Ash to lose control, "Ahh, Gary. Please…" His words made for a very happy Gary, who smirked at his success, "That wasn't very hard now was it." He sighed into Ash's ear and ran his hands down the smaller boy's body, his hands resting on his backside before his index finger gently brushed Ash's entrance.

Ash couldn't supress the sharp intake of breath and the tiny whimper that escaped his lips."Nnff, ah…" The sounds were a sigh on his skin, barely audible. A louder whimper sounded from Ash's throat when he felt Gary push his finger inside of him. It was a feeling one could never completely get used to; a mixture of pleasure and discomfort.

Ash's breath sped up and hitched several times as Gary added a second finger, and a third, getting Ash ready. He was moving agonizingly slow, obviously delighting in the soft whimpers and laboured breathing he was causing for Ash.

Ash had his mouth open, about ready to beg to have Gary inside of him, when Gary withdrew his fingers. His lips met again and a low mumble of expectation rumbled in Ash's throat, as he looked into emerald eyes, filled with lust, he knew what was next.

One hand grasped Ash's thigh, pulling his legs apart as Gary insinuated himself between them, the other hand held Ash's cheek as he pressed a long, deep kiss to his lover's lips. When Gary pulled away, two words sent a shiver down Ash's spine, "Just relax…"

The feeling of Gary's manhood pressed against his entrance sent another shiver down Ash's body and a sigh escaped his parted lips as he tried his best to relax. Gary rocked his hips forward slightly, pushing himself inside inch by inch. Gary pushed his entire length inside of the smaller boy, and only when he heard a loud moan that confirmed he was pressing against Ash's sweet spot, did he begin to move.

The movements were deliberately slow, even when Ash was used to the feeling of intrusion Gary continued on, teasing his raven-haired lover. Their eyes were locked together intensely, passion seeping through the entirety of both bodies.

A thin layer of sweat had graced Gary's body, and as he thrust his hips ever so slowly, grunts escaped his lips. It was a huge challenge for him to not grab Ash by the hips and pound into him until he made him scream his name. But he knew what he wanted; he wanted Ash to beg him to fuck him.

It seemed to take Ash a while to catch on, he was a little distracted. But once he did, a frustrated moan rumbled in his throat, "Gary…"

Gary smirked, "Yes Ash?" He continued teasing Ash, circling his hips before pulling out almost all the way and then thrusting inside of his warmth a little more forcefully this time.

"Nmf, ahh! "The movement had caused Ash to buck his hips, forcing Gary even deeper inside of him and causing unexpected pleasure. It took him a few long minutes to form words once more, "H-harder, please Gary..."

Gary couldn't help himself, listening to Ash beg and watching his face as he teased him was just too much of a turn on. He continued his slow pace, pulling out almost all of the way before sliding back inside ever so slowly, "What's that Ashy? What do you want?"

"I-I... Gary!" Ash couldn't form words as intelligent thought had been thrown aside, "Tell me what you want Ash." Gary growled sexy and low in his throat, "Tell me _exactly_ what you want." He punctuated his words with a deeper thrust than usual.

"Ah, ah! I want you, Gary. Nnn, please, harder." His words were staggered and breathy, the simplest thing he could conjure in his mind that had abandoned reasonable thought and had given over to pleasure.

And Gary gave Ash exactly what he wanted.

* * *

Chevy's POV

Shopping had become something like a necessity in recent years. It seemed to come hand in hand with fame, so it was something both Misty and Chevy had become familiar with. The hangover that reared its ugly head to bite them in the ass after Sean's party, Chevy had decided, was best cured with some retail therapy.

This found Chevy and Misty in downtown Goldenrod midafternoon. Summer, who was in town for a few weeks on business and staying with Chevy, had tagged along as well. The three of them had wandered down the strip, looking in a few small shops before they had come across one they liked. All of the summer clothes were still on display, despite it being mid-July.

Misty was trying on a dress in the changing room while Chevy sat outside, reading a magazine and Summer browsed the clothing selection, her eyes widening every time she looked at a price tag.

"You all shop in some expensive places. I guess fame comes with its perks." Summer had given up on finding anything in her price range and had come to sit in the chair next to Chevy. The two, both very alike in that they were petite, were stark opposites in their choice of clothing for the day.

Chevy was wearing a plain black sundress, a necklace adorned with skulls, and plain, baby blue pumps complimented her long legs and eye color. Her hair was pulled back and piled on top of her head in a messy bun.

Summer however, had on bright pink harem pants with a colorful floral design and a white tank top. Big, chunky bracelets adorned her wrists and her blonde hair was down with not a single hair out of place.

"I guess it does," Chevy said, looking up from her magazine to smile at Summer, "Hey why don't you try something on, if you like it it's on me." She waved away Summer's initial attempts at protest, "Seriously, you're not allowed to say no. Get your ass out there and grab something, and don't you dare look at a single price tag."

"Really? Oh man, you're the best." Summer jumped up from her chair enthusiastically and danced away. Chevy waved over a saleswoman, "Help her out, and don't let her worry about prices alright?" She smiled at the tall woman who nodded and walked away to find the small blonde.

Just then the change room door opened and revealed Misty, wearing a pretty floral sundress and a wide smile, "What do you think Chevy?" She spun in a circle and then rocked back and forth on her heels, awaiting her friend's approval.

Chevy did the appropriate best-friend thing and told Misty how much she loved it, and then the girls talked fashion while Misty went through the clothes she had already tried on. The conversation took a quick turn when Chevy brought up the outfit of one of the girls at the party the previous night, "Hey have you heard from Ash or Gary?" Misty asked Chevy.

"Nope, but I'm guessing they're just fine." Chevy said, a knowing smile on her lips. Misty didn't seem to like that answer and pouted slightly when she handed the clothes she was buying to the salesgirl to take to the front, "Ash looked pretty messed up when we saw them leave, what do you think happened with the two of them and Sean?"

Chevy sighed deeply, "Knowing Sean he must have tried something with Ash, maybe even Gary too. By the way Gary looked when he stormed out with Ash I'm guessing he did." A pause and Chevy looked thoughtful before she continued speaking, "Gary really seems to like Ash, and more than just as friends. I'm sure he was pissed when he found Ash with Sean, though I doubt it had gotten very far."

Misty's brows creased with worry, "Do you think he's ok? I mean, you don't think Gary tried anything with Ash while he was like that do you?"

Chevy shook her head, "Ah c'mon Misty you give Gary such a hard time but he really seems like a nice guy. I know you told me he was an asshole when you all were kids but that was a long time ago now. People change and Gary really seems to care about Ash. I wouldn't worry so much; Ash is all grown up he doesn't need you to mother him."

Misty sighed, and grumbled something about Ash being unreliable and sleeping around, "Misty, he's going to make mistakes, we all do." Chevy's brows turned in as she thought of when she was in high school and all the mistakes she had made, "But he needs to learn from those mistakes and he can't do that with you hovering over his shoulder all the time. I understand you're his best friend and you're trying to look out for him, but I think this time you need to let things run their course."

Misty obviously hadn't been expecting an answer, and looked a little taken aback. For a few minutes she considered what Chevy had said and then nodded slowly, "Yeah you're right Chevy, thanks, I needed to hear that."

A solemn mood had settled over the two girls but was interrupted by Summer, who had appeared, her arms laden with clothes. She sauntered into the emptied change room and closed the curtain, chattering away at Chevy and Misty from behind the curtain.

Misty and Summer carried on but Chevy sat silently looking at her call history on her cell phone. Three missed calls from a blocked number. She knew exactly who it had been.

Two weeks earlier when the two men calling themselves cops had shown up at her door, she had slammed the door in their face. She knew they weren't cops, and they gave her a bad vibe. She didn't want to hear what they had to say about Ash, she knew he wasn't dangerous; but it worried her that Ash had people looking for him. Regardless, she hadn't said anything to Ash or anybody for that matter; she wasn't sure what to do.

A few days previous, she had answered a blocked call to find a familiar voice on the other end of the phone. Somehow the men had gotten ahold of her number, and shortly after figuring out who it was she hung up. The days that followed found at least five calls a day from a blocked number in her missed call history.

Every time her phone would ring her stomach would drop. The constant nausea was getting on Chevy's nerves.

Shortly after the thought of getting a new phone crossed her mind, an incessant buzzing brought her out of her thoughts. Her phone was ringing again, and it was a blocked number.

"Fuck sakes." She muttered under her breath, when were these assholes going to give up?

"What's wrong?" Misty had noticed the lack of input from Chevy and had turned to see what she was doing, noting her frowning at her phone she'd begun to worry. Both girls had since turn to face Chevy, worried.

"Oh it's nothing, probably just a telemarketer. I'll be back in a minute ok?" Not sure what she was planning on doing, Chevy stood up to leave. She made her way out front of the store and answered her phone, taking less of a leap of faith and more giving in because she was getting pissed off.

"Yeah, what is it that's so important you need to call me twenty times a day and disrupt my life? I thought I made it pretty clear that I don't want to talk to you. Wasn't it obvious when I slammed the door in your face or do you wanna come over so I can do it again and make the point _crystal_ clear?" Chevy hissed into her cell phone, not a single cell in her body could have stopped her. This shit needed to stop.

The guy on the other end didn't waste any time getting to the point, "You're wearing a black dress right, with blue high heels? Your friend's names are Summer Skys Hart and Misty Waterflower, they're wearing pink pants, a white top, and a yellow dress, respectively."

He paused for a reaction, Chevy didn't give him one. She was shocked into silence, "We have eyes on you, all the time. We know who you are, where you live, who you associate with. If you try to run we will find you." Another pause, Chevy's heart was way up in her throat and it refused to stop hammering.

"We want information on Ash Ketchum, so think carefully. You will be contacted in the near future in regards to that information. Ignore our calls again, try to run, or contact the police, and we will kill you and your friends."

A click and the line went dead.

* * *

_Duhduhduh, the plot thickens. ~(.-.)~_

_I hope this was good, and made sense. If not, of course let me know! Obviously not everything will make sense because I haven't laid out the entire plot to you guys, but if anything seems out of place please let me know._

_Oh the sex, the lovely sex. Um another thing I'm not sure on how well I did... believe it or not as you may, this is the first lemon, lime, fruity encounter, whatever the hell you wanna call it, I've ever written._

_Yes I know, so shocking because it's just so wonderfully written ermagerd._

_Ok I'm kidding. Please let me know how it is, everyone's input really helps! And I love hearing from you guys, and it's cool that you let me know you're still into my little palletshipping baby :3_

_LOVE YOU GUYS ^_^_

_xoxo Sunny_


End file.
